The Wedding Crashers
by ausllyxaustinally
Summary: Austin and Ally are wedding crashers. The two best friend's both have a greed for money, purposely crashing weddings to earn themselves some cash. Follow the duo as they pair up with another group of wedding crashers and experience the adventure with them! AU and OOC. Genre: Humor / Romance. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

The room is crowded with chattering people sitting at their tables. Forks and knives are scraping noisily against plates. The place is so full of people that it was just so_, so _easy to get in. Nobody has even noticed the two unfamiliar guests who were seated in the ceremony and were now just about to enter the reception. These two were like flies on walls - somehow they always managed to go unseen. They were professionals.

"Do I really have to do this?" Ally questioned, a pout on her lips as Austin was finishing the final touches on her _new look_.

"Trust me, it's gonna work." Austin replied, peeking over her shoulder to give Ally his look of pure confidence.

"This is the dumbest idea you've ever had," Ally grumbled, shuffling her feet.

"No, this is the _greatest_ idea I've ever had," he smirked before he stepped away from her. He reached into one of the plastic bags and tugged out a purple dress. "Purple has always been your color."

Ally glared at him and snatched the dress from his hands. She looked it over and decided that it wasn't as bad as she thought it might've been. She bit her lip. "Can I still wear my Chuck's?"

Austin rolled his eyes, "Fuck, I don't care, just put this on!" he said, impatiently. Ally shook her head at him and slipped into the dress. Austin helped her zip up the back and then Ally jumped up on the sink so Austin could put on her shoes considering the lump that was now in her midsection refused to let her bend over. When Austin had her black, worn down Chuck Taylor's all tied up, Ally jumped down from the counter. Austin took a giant step back to look at her.

"Well, would you look at that," Austin said, giving her a grin, "The pregnant look suits you."

"It does not!" Ally growled, hitting him with her purple clutch. Austin forced her arms down to her sides.

"Adorable. Absolutely adorable." he said, smirking. Ally stomped her foot, resisting the urge to start yelling at him. "Now, get out there and do your job and do it good!" he told her. Ally sighed and started leaving the washroom. Austin smacked her butt as she started walking - well, waddling.

"Austin!" she hissed, sending him an angry look before she walked out completely and began to do her job. She stepped into the reception hall where she was greeted with the loud yet gentle chattering of the guests. She spotted the bride and groom sitting at the head table, giggling and smiling with one another. Ally scans the room and sees the table of gifts not too far from her. "Okay," she whispers to herself.

Ally works a sweet smile onto her lips as she waddles further inside. Ally decided this really was the dumbest idea Austin's ever had because this was very uncomfortable. Not like Austin would know anything about it, she's the "pregnant" one, not him!

She casually stands next to the table full of gifts, already daydreaming about what those gifts could be. A few people give her casual glances. Ally looks around casually. She waits a couple moments before she glances over at the door and sees Austin peering inside. He gives her _the look_.

Ally nods once at him and then turns away. She glances around and makes sure no one is looking. She reaches across a table and starts to pour water in front of her on the ground, faking her water breaking. Ally takes a lungful of air and then shouts loudly, "Oh, Dear God!" The attention is immediately directed on her as she cups the bloated belly with both hands. "Oh, my God! Oh, God! Oh, man, Okay, okay. Shit, I think...I think I've gone into labor!" she shouts dramatically.

Gasps are heard and a few people leap up from their chairs to attend to Ally who is still shouting out in pain, cursing at the heaven's. Austin runs a hand through his hair smoothly. He inhales then exhales. He suddenly comes running into the reception hall.

"Oh, dear, Tammy!" he shouts, eyes wide with apparent horror, "What's wrong?" he pretends to get a better look at her before he touches his forehead with his palm and takes a deep breath, "Are you fucking kidding me?!" he shouts at her. "This isn't happening! Not here, not now! I'm not ready to be a father! This is...oh my God...Getting dizzy...feeling lightheaded..." Austin dramatically collapses on the table, ignoring the pain he felt in his side when the table collapses with him. "Shit," he whispers to himself, cringing.

"Oh, no! Jim!" Ally shrieked, pretending that her breathing was labored as she did so.

Shouts were heard all over the reception hall. A few of the guests were too shocked to do anything and others were rushing to help Austin and others were still attending to Ally. Austin carefully peaks one eye open and gives Ally a look before faking his fainting spell again. Ally gasps and lets out a blood curdling scream, dropping onto her knees for a more dramatic effect. "Lord have mercy on me!" she howled loudly.

The attention that had been getting to Austin was immediately directed to Ally as they ushered her to breathe and mentioned that somebody had called the ambulance. While the attention was still on his partner in crime, Austin manages to sneak a few presents under his jacket.

"Oh, God..." Ally moaned, rubbing the bloated belly. Ally kept glancing over at Austin, mentally yelling at him to hurry up. Suddenly, Austin shoots up from the floor. He pretends to still be a little unbalanced as he stumbles towards Ally.

"Tammy! Babe!" he shouts, pretending to be frantic as he shoves somebody to the side. He gets down next to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulder. "Come on! I'll help you to the car!"

"Oh, it's alright, Sir, we called the ambulance," said a polite guest.

Austin gives him a dark look, "Did I _ask _you to call the fucking ambulance?" Austin hissed, his voice pouring like acid.

"Well...No, but she's in a lot of pain and we-"

"Are you telling me I'm not capable of taking my fucking pregnant wife to the fucking hospital? It's my fucking child, not fucking yours!" Austin growled at the guest, removing his arms from Ally and shoving the guest.

Ally tried not to roll her eyes because it was typical of Austin to want to start a fight for fun. It was nearly starting to become a routine at these weddings. Austin was a trained fighter and often loved to throw a few punches to impress the ladies. (It's doesn't work.) She recalled telling him several times that he can't go around hitting people just because he wants to make some cool memories. Ally gripped Austin's arm, getting his attention, "Jim! It's happening _now!_" she roared at him. Austin jumped up to his feet, scooping Ally into his arms.

"Let's go have our baby, baby!" he shouted. Just because Ally felt like she deserved a round of applause, she let out one last cry for God's mercy before they were finally out of the reception hall. When they were no longer in sight of anyone, Austin dropped Ally to the ground and the two booked it out of there as fast as their legs could go.

In mid-run, Ally unstrapped the pregnancy suit from her midsection and tugged it off her body. When they made it to the car, Ally opened the backdoor and tossed in the suit before jumping into the passenger side. She was relieved to have the suit off of her, it was heavy and uncomfortable.

Austin slammed his door shut and exhaled. Ally looked over at him with a glower. Austin felt her stare and looked at her, giving her an odd look. "Tammy? Fucking Tammy? You named me Tammy?"

"Don't be snooty, you named me Jim." Austin retorted.

"Only because you named me Tammy!" Ally exclaimed. Austin rolled his eyes. He heard the sound of an ambulances sirens and immediately put the car into reverse, pulling out of the parking lot. He shifted the gear into drive and they took off down the street.

"I have to hand it to you, Ally, you make a _mean _pregnant woman," Austin told her.

"Mean? Do you mean, mean as in, like, mean-mean? Or mean as in I did a good job? Or did you-"

"Ally, Take the damn compliment." he told her. Ally smirked and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Well, you know, I aced Drama class all throughout high school," she said.

Austin frowned. "What? No, you didn't. Ally, I was there. You failed drama. All four years of it." Austin replied. Ally waved her hand dismissively and searched through the bag for the six gifts that Austin had managed to snatch. Ally ripped open the first gift: It was three Clear Blue pregnancy tests. Ally cringed in disgust and tossed them into the back seat. The second gift was a scrapbook. Ally glowered at it. The third gift was a picture frame with fancy writing that read _Mr. And Mrs_. Lame, Ally thought. The fourth gift was a mug with the Bride and Groom's faces on it. Ally looked at it oddly. All she knew was that if anyone were to give her that kind of gift on her wedding day, she'd break them. Fifth gift: An encouraging card from hallmark with a gift card to the theatre. Ally should hang onto that. The sixth gift: A diamond necklace with today's date on it. Her eyes widened.

"A necklace," Ally murmured.

"Oh, great. We'll just stock up on some jewelry so you can feel fancy." Austin said, sarcastically. He muttered something incoherent under his breath that Ally didn't quite catch.

Ally smacked his arm, making him wince. "It's a diamond necklace, you stupid idiot! We can trade this in for money!"

"Money? Give it to me!" Austin ripped the dangling necklace out of Ally's fingertips.

"Finders keepers!" Ally growled, reaching for it, but Austin held it out of her grasp while still managing to keep his eyes on the road.

"I'm the reason we have this," Austin retorted.

Ally looked at him with incredulity dancing in her gaze. "_You're _the reason? I just faked going into labor in front of hundreds of people! If anything, _I'm _the reason we have that damn necklace!"

"You don't deserve the money," Austin shot back.

"_I _don't deserve the money?" Ally gawked, "_You_ don't deserve it, you tard! I do everything for you! Every wedding we run to, I'm always doing your dirty work while you hit on hot girls! This should be my reward for putting up with you!"

"Putting up with me?" Austin scoffed, "Please, don't pretend like you don't want me. I hear you moaning my name in your sleep, Ally."

"Oh, what's that? I can't hear you over the sound of your _big fucking ego!_" Ally growled before she finally reached over in front of him and snatched the necklace.

Austin's eyes widened as the car swerved. "Ally!" he snarled, clutching the wheel tightly. Ally held the necklace tightly in her fist, silently declaring that she receives the money. The car fell silent as Ally observed the sparkling diamonds and Austin stared straight ahead. He slowly glanced over at Ally. "You know," he started, "You never did deny-"

"I'm sorry, do you value your dignity?" Ally questioned.

"I'm done." Austin resigned, knowing that if he didn't stop, Ally would probably string him over the telephone lines most likely after cutting him to pieces. He doesn't doubt that she'd do it either. He's known the girl since he was four.

"That's what I thought," Ally replied.

"You know, I really wouldn't mind friends with ben-"

"_Austin_," Ally hissed.

"Okay...Now, I'm done." he assured her, giving her a nervous smile and silently thanking God that she hadn't already clocked him one in the head already.

They made it to the motel and jumped out of the car. Austin grabbed Ally's arm and attempted to snatch the necklace. "Nope! Nope! Nope!" Ally chanted, ripping herself away from him and running ahead. She waited outside the motel door as Austin slowly approached and opened the motel door and walked in. Ally's mouth dropped open. "Austin! You didn't lock the door?!"

Austin laughed slightly, "Oh, that's what you were waiting for? I thought you were trying to seduce a bug or something."

"A bug?" Ally narrowed her eyes.

Austin sucked a deep breath in with his teeth, "Yeah...You're not so great at looking sexy."

"You just said you wouldn't mind friends with benefits," Ally replied.

"I don't recall." Austin said smugly, throwing himself onto the bed.

Ally was still appalled to find out that he hadn't locked the motel door. "Austin, you seriously didn't lock our door?" she asked.

"Well, I didn't see the point. I would've lost the key and then we would've never gotten back in here." Austin said.

"We could've gotten robbed," Ally replied, "Somebody could've just walked in here and taken anything!"

"But they didn't," Austin said, gesturing around before he sat up and said, "Besides, who would've wanted to take anything from us? We're fucking losers."

"You still should've locked it!" Ally tossed a jacket at him. Austin observed the jacket before setting it aside.

"Again, I would've lost the key." Austin said.

"Where did you leave the key?" Ally questioned, glancing around before seeing it on the table. She snatched the key. "I'll hold onto this."

"Be my guest. I didn't want it anyways." Austin said. Ally shook her head and walked into the bathroom where she stripped out of her dress and changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants. "So what do you say about splitting the money on that diamond necklace? It looks expensive. I like expensive."

"Dream on." Ally said, relaxing into her bed and closing her eyes. "Besides, you got all the money from the last wedding we crashed."

"It was well earned," replied Austin.

"You slept with a prostitute." Ally deadpanned.

"Exactly."

"You're disgusting."

**First chapter to a story I'm not very sure about, but decided to post anyways. Yes, this story is AU and very OOC. I am also rating it T for the use of bad language. Yes, it's short because all of my first chapters are short. Reminder: Reviews are very rad.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ally jumped into the passenger seat with a wide smirk on her face. She clutched the heavy envelope tightly. Austin looked at her expectantly. "Do you see this?" Ally waved the envelope in front of his face, "There is 28 000 dollars in here."

Austin's eyes widened, "Are you shitting me?" Austin reached for it and Ally's face turned smug as she held her hand further away from the blonde boy next to her.

"And it's mine. Aren't you glad that I'm your best friend?" Ally questioned rhetorically.

"I'm starting to reconsider giving that spot to Dez." Austin said flatly as he pulled out of the parking lot, narrowing his eyes on the road as he tried to see past the rain that was washing along the windshield of the car. Ally tucked the envelope into her bag and tossed it into the backseat.

"You would never." she replied.

"I just might." Austin said, gruffly. Ally shook her head. She pulled her knees towards her chest as she unfolded a newspaper, searching for any open-wedding invitations in the paper. Her eyes scanned along the paper. "Holy shit," Austin's eyes bugged from his skull and he turned sharply.

Ally lowered the paper immediately and her eyes got slightly bigger, "What?" she asked him, curiously.

"They're giving away _free _pancakes at the Pancake and Waffle Breakfast Bar." Austin's eyes twinkled.

"You just ate like an hour ago," Ally responded, furrowing her eye brows together as she stared at the side of his face. He was biting his bottom lip in excitement.

"What are you trying to say?" Austin questioned, "I've still got room."

"You know, you should really stop eating for a couple of days. You're really packing it in there." Ally said, reaching over and smacking his stomach lightly with her palm.

"I am not," Austin hissed, "I'm just...storing up."

"Storing what? A buffet?" Ally guffawed. Austin gave her a cold sideways glance before he still pulled into the parking lot.

"I'll be right back." Austin promised and left the car. Ally rolled her eyes and leaned her head back on the seat. She closed her eyes and let the hum and patter of rain lull her into a two minute nap.

Ally's phone started to ring. She groaned and pressed the device to her ear. "Can I assist you?"

"Yeah, can you give the phone to my _best friend_?" said a very familiar voice. Ally opened her eyes and sat up straight, her eyes lighting up at the sound of the voice.

"Trish," Ally breathed.

"Hey, Ally," Trish's smile was heard through the phone. Trish was the only friend Ally had who actually brought out the sweet side in Ally. They two had been friends since they were fourteen and it's been a nice eight years of friendship with several upon several great memories. From the time when Ally wore heels to school for the first time (Which she was angry at Trish for) to the moment when she taught Trish how to punch properly. (Trish decided she didn't like punching all too much.)

"Oh, it's good to hear your voice," Ally grinned. She hadn't spoken to Trish in a couple of months. Trish was an artist and travelled around to different cities to get some inspiration. She often sat on high balcony's and referenced the skyline and then sold her artwork. That was one way Trish made money, unlike Austin and Ally, who steal money from wedding's. Ally never felt guilty though.

"I'm back in Miami. I wanted to grab a coffee with you. I have something to tell you. It's very exciting." Trish said, close to laughing out of giddiness.

Ally grimaced, "Oh, Um, about that. I'm not really...I'm not exactly in Miami right now...But I could try to get back-"

"- Ally Dawson," Trish growled her name. Ally nearly winced. Trish had a way of forming words and making them feel like a punch in the gut. Ally knew Trish wasn't particularly thrilled with her and Austin's choice of their way of having a 'pay day'. Ally often left the topic out of conversation. "Are you and Austin still on your reckless thieving _adventures_?"

"Hey! We're not thieves!" Ally argued.

"Then what are you?" asked Trish, trying not to roll her eyes but it's not like Ally would see her do it. Trish still refused the eye-roll.

"We're wedding crashers," Ally replied, "And we're damn good at it, too!"

"I'm sure you are," the sarcasm stained Trish's words, "Where are you?"

"Right now? I'm waiting for Austin. He found a breakfast bar and wants to get some pancakes-"

"No, no, no. I mean, _where _are you?" Trish said again.

Ally narrowed her eyes oddly, "I _said_, we're at a breakfast-"

"Ally, I mean, like where are you?" Trish tried again.

"We're at a Breakfast Bar! Geez, Trish, maybe if you listened to what I was saying, you'd figure it out." Ally rolled her eyes.

"No, Ally, Where are you? I mean, where-where are you? Like, what city? State?" Trish elaborated.

"Oh, Well, why didn't you say so?" asked Ally, "We're in Atlanta."

"Was it worth it?" Trish questioned her with disappointment tagging in her voice. She didn't understand why Austin and Ally couldn't have gone to college and gotten real jobs.

"Hell yeah, it was. I just got me 28 grand!" Ally said, a grin splitting her face again.

"You _stole _28 grand?" Trish gawked.

"No, Well, yes, I mean, no. Maybe." Ally replied, shaking her head, "Austin snatched a gift which so happened to be this gorgeous diamond necklace and I managed to let Austin give me the necklace for keeps and I traded it in for money. It turned out to be 28 grand."

"This is fucking good," Austin moaned with his mouth full as he jumped into the car. He looked at Ally and saw she was on the phone. He grimaced apologetically. Ally just ignored his presence. _How typical, _Austin thought to himself before continuing to enjoy his pancakes which had a hint of cinnamon inside them.

"Ally!" Trish squeaked, "You should return it!"

"Return it?" Ally scoffed, "Yeah, right."

"Ally, somebody paid lots of money for that necklace! Probably as much as you traded it in for! They didn't pay good money for that just so it could be stolen by a couple of wedding-crashing-losers!" Trish said, tapping her foot impatiently.

Ally was a little surprised at her words before she glanced over at Austin, "Austin, Trish just said we're losers."

Austin grinned wide. Ally pulled the device away from her ear and held it between herself and Austin. Austin shouted with his mouth-full, bits of food flying, "The best losers in the world!" he swallowed his food, "With awesome paychecks!" Ally went to put the phone back to her ear before he grabbed it and pressed it to his own ear, "Except for the wedding we attended last month. Last month we got like, nothing but stupid cards and then we had to hit the road because Ally ruined it by getting food poisoning strictly after I told her to stay away from the cake."

Ally glared at him and snatched the phone away from him, "Still worth it," she told Trish.

Trish shook her head, "You guys are trouble." she said. Ally shrugged. "Do you think you could come back to Miami?"

"Of course. We'll be in Miami by tomorrow. Promise." Ally said.

"Okay. See you then. My place at six." Trish said. Ally nodded and said her goodbye's before hanging up.

"Quickly, get on the highway. We're going to Miami." Ally said.

"What?" Austin said, "Ally, that's like, nine hours away." Although he was arguing, he found himself already cruising through the roads towards the highway.

"So, what? Trish is home." Ally said, nearly bouncing in her seat. The Latina was an easy person to genuinely miss.

"Fine," Austin groaned, "I guess I get to see Dez. That's a plus." Ally nodded and the two cranked up the radio and started singing along, off key, to every song they knew.

. . . . . . .

"Trish!" Ally yelled, throwing her arms around the Latina. Trish stumbled slightly before laughing and wrapping her arms around Ally's torso. "I missed you."

"I can tell," Trish laughed.

Austin shoved past Trish, giving her nothing but a shoulder pat as he walked by. "Dez! Dezmond!"

Dez suddenly slid across the floor and spotted his best pal. "Austin!" he shouted. The two ran to each other and chest-bumped. The impact was hard, causing them both to fall to the floors with a loud thud. They groaned.

Ally and Trish looked at the two before shaking their heads and heading towards the living room. Ally jumped on the couch and heard a loud pop. "Ally," Trish said, "That's the fourth couch you've broken of mine. I want half of that money."

"No way!" Ally said, fixing her position on the couch. "Besides, you buy cheap couches anyway. If a one hundred pound girl can break this couch, it's cheap."

Trish shook her head, "Dez! Let's tell them!" Trish called. Dez and Austin appeared in the living room. Austin dropped down next to Ally, the pop sounding again. Ally looked at him and waved her hand in a way to say 'Who cares'. Austin nodded. They looked at the couple in front of them who were staring at their friends nervously.

"So," Trish started but stopped.

The two waited. "Well?" Ally pressed, "Are you going to tell us?"

"Yes. It's just that I...I'm not sure how you guys will react considering what you guys...do." Trish said. Austin and Ally stared blankly. Trish sent Dez a look to start talking but he didn't get the hint. She sighed. "So...We...Are..."

"Trish, we speak perfect English. You don't have to talk like that." Austin said. Ally glanced at Austin before looking back at Trish and nodding in agreement. Trish sighed.

"Dez and I decided that we are-"

"You're going to crash weddings with us?" Ally jumped up in excitement. Austin gasped, a wide grin curling onto his lips.

"Really?!" Austin shrieked.

"N..No, guys," Trish tried.

"This will be so exciting! The four of us cruising the road! Crashing all those weddings, sharing motel's! It'll be better! I mean, everything's better than being stuck alone with this tard," Ally pointed her thumb at Austin. Austin frowned.

"I thought you liked being my best friend." Austin whimpered.

"It's hit and miss, to be honest," Ally told him.

"Really?" Austin looked at her. Ally nodded.

"Guys, we're not crashing weddings with you!" Trish shouted, getting their attention.

"Ally, you fucking liar," Austin spat, giving her a pissed look. Ally rolled her eyes.

"Well, how the fuck was I supposed to know? Trish never says what she means!" Ally replied.

Trish face palmed. The duo in front of her and Dez bickered a couple more times before Trish got annoyed and shouted, "We're getting married!"

The bickering was silenced by her announcement. Trish smiled nervously and Dez gave a thumbs up. Austin and Ally stared at the couple, blinking animatedly. "Married?" They said in unison, both suddenly recalling the times when Dez and Trish could hardly be in the same room together. Although, since the couple had turned nineteen, they couldn't get enough of each other. They should've known they'd get married by now. They were 22 for God's sake.

"It's a little early," Ally suddenly said, "I mean, you're 22, are you guys absolutely sure?" Ally asked, touching her chin with her index finger.

"Yes. Ally. We're sure." Trish said, trying not to speak through gritted teeth. "Are you happy for me?" she asked the brunette.

"Happy?" Ally echoed, "Of course I am! You're my best friend. I just think it's...surprising, that's all." Ally said. "But I'm excited for you and I'll love to be at your wedding day."

'That's the thing," Trish grimaced, "We're not sure...if we...if we want you to be there."

"What!" Austin and Ally shouted in unison.

"Well, I mean, you two crash weddings and...we don't think it's responsible to invite wedding crashers to our wedding," Trish said, "Please, don't be mad."

"Mad? I'm not mad. I'm furious." Ally said, her smile tight and Trish could see the burning anger in her gaze.

"Dez," Austin said, "You really don't want me there? I mean, it's me Dez. Your friend since like sixth grade. The guy you sworn to always be there for. The guy you said would always matter to you."

"You do matter. This was all Trish's idea." Dez said, looking at his fiance. Trish gave him a look and then his eyes widened. "I mean, I did agree! We made the decision ourselves. But Trish sort of thought of it first. I just thought it made sense. You and Ally crash weddings and steal from guests for your pleasure of money. We don't want you two at our wedding."

Austin and Ally stared at the couple, mouth's parted slightly in shock. Their own best friend's don't want them at their wedding.

"So, you told us...just to not invite us?" Ally questioned, giving her best friend a dark look. Trish slowly nodded.

"Well, I couldn't just not tell you, but I could not invite you!" she said, her lips wobbling nervously as she tried to hold the smile in place but it wasn't working.

"Well..Fine, then. We wouldn't want to go to your wedding anyways." Ally crossed her arms.

"What? Yes, we would." Austin said. "They're our best friends-" Ally suddenly elbowed Austin into the ribcage, "-Ow! I mean...No. We would hate to go. Thanks for no invitation. Saved us the trouble."

Ally and Austin smiled unconvincingly and started babbling about what great guests they could be, hoping to change the couple's mind but they didn't let up.

Soon enough, the conversation ended and only one thing was put into place: Austin and Ally would not be attending their best friend's wedding. They waved goodbye and Trish apologized multiple times until she felt like her lips couldn't utter another word of apologies to her two friends.

"Well, this was a waste of gas!" Austin said as he took off down the street. "Whatever. We don't need them. We just got 28 fucking grand. We're living the fast life! They've only ever slowed us down anyway. Oh, dear God, I forgot to go pee. Now my bladder is going to explode. You know what? I'm okay with that." Austin continued to basically have a conversation with himself.

Ally was staring out the window, trying not to think awful thoughts about her best friend. But, come on, she didn't get invited to her best friend's wedding! Trish promised Ally that Ally would be her maid of honor one day and despite Ally's tough I-Don't-Give-A-Shit attitude, Ally was actually hoping she was the maid of honor.

Austin glanced over at Ally and saw that she was still staring out the window. She had been for nearly half an hour. "Ally?" Austin called, "Are you upset?"

Ally turned to him with an icy stare. "I didn't get invited to my best friend's wedding. What the fuck do you think?"

"Sorry," Austin muttered, "Who cares. We don't need to attend their wedding. Like Trish said and with my agreement, we're fucking losers." He was trying to make her feel better but it wasn't working. "I mean, we're not exactly reliable and Trish was kind of right, why would you want wedding crashers at your own wedding? That's like a prayer for trouble."

"You know what? You're fucking right. We are losers, but we're proud losers. If they don't want us at their fucking wedding, that's their issue." Ally said, clenching her fists.

"Yeah!" Austin agreed, nudging her shoulder with his fist. Ally nodded her head, happy she came to the conclusion.

"They'll regret it," Ally assured Austin.

"No, they won't," Austin replied.

"I'll regret it."

"That didn't even make sense, Ally."

"I don't effing care."

"Okay, good talk."

**Needed this filler chapter to get some things going. Next chapter will hopefully be longer and more interesting. **


	3. Chapter 3

Trish was on the phone with Ally, "So, you're really not mad?" she asked, leaning against her counter.

"To be honest, I really was at first but now, I really don't give a fuck." Ally said.

Trish crinkled her nose, "Oh...Okay. That's a good thing...I guess." Trish cocked her head to the side wondering if Ally not caring was helpful. She figured it was, because now there weren't hard feelings. "So...Everything you said two weeks ago about being furious is all in the past? Along with the fact that you've ignored all my calls since then?"

"Yep!" Ally assured her.

"Great!" Trish smiled. Ally nodded. "Well, I'd love to talk but I've got to go."

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second," Ally said, "Are you telling me that you've been blowing up my phone for two fucking weeks and then when I do pick up, you can't talk? Not even a little chat?"

"Pretty much," Trish replied.

"That's kind of fucked up," Ally muttered, "But okay!"

Austin stared up at Ally as she hung up her phone. "So, all of that ignoring was for no reason?" Austin questioned, holding Ally's waist so she wouldn't tumble over. She was straddling his waist, sitting on his stomach. To the world, that's awkward because he's only Ally's best friend, but to Ally, he was fucking comfortable to sit on, and to Austin, he wanted to throw her onto the floor but was too afraid that she would beat him up to do so.

She looked down at her best friend, "I guess so. Oh, well. Moments pass."

"You've been bitching about her to me not stop and now it's _moments pass_?" Austin gawked. Ally thought about it for a moment before focusing on him and nodding. "Women are fucking weird."

Ally glared coldly at him. Austin smiled nervously. Ally jumped off of his stomach and grabbed the newspaper they had failed to look at the other night. Her eyes combed through the first few pages before she dropped the paper down. She went to the web and started doing some Google Searching until she found something.

"Austin," Ally called, not taking her eyes away from the webpage. "We're going to California."

**. . . . . . . . . .**

"We're going to go in there-"

"-Why do you always get to make up the plan?" Ally questioned him, frowning.

"Because..." Austin pondered his thoughts, "I'm better at this than you are. My plans are more efficient. Yours are lame."

"Lame?" Ally spat, "Mine are not lame!"

"Alright," Austin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before looking at her, "Give me a plan, Ally."

"I was thinking that we could just go in and act totally natural?" Ally said as she arched an eye brow at him, "We could sneak around, become talkative with people and sneakily get into their things. They'll never know."

Austin stared at her for a long moment before saying, "Yeah, We're going with my plan. Plus, you're already in costume." He tapped her nose lightly. Ally glared at him. "Alright, Als, you are going to go in there," Austin pointed across the hall towards the kitchen, "And you are going to help cater this beautiful, _expensive _wedding."

"Uh, won't they notice that I don't actually work here?" Ally questioned him.

"Of course not, Ally," Austin shook his head, "This place is fucking huge. They probably don't even care about their staff, just their paychecks - Hey! Kinda like me and you!" he grinned at his partner. Ally rolled her eyes.

"Well, what about you? What are you gonna be doing? Because I'm tired of doing your dirty work for you!" Ally hissed, glowering up at him.

"Relax," Austin said, dusting off her shoulders although there was no dust there, "I'll be in there," he pointed towards the reception hall, "I am one of the very remarkable _directors_ of this place."

"Do they have directors at wedding's?" Ally questioned.

"Probably not, but not like anybody actually pays attention. I'm gonna fib about all the money I'm making and how I just _love _wedding's. Meanwhile _you _will be our lovely little waitress offering very yummy snacks and drinks to our guests." Austin said, smiling smugly. He fixed her small, white chef's hat. Ally's glare got a little bit colder.

"Won't we get into some deep shit for this? This is totally ridiculous, Austin. This is worse than me faking labor." Ally said.

"Oh, hush up and get into that kitchen!" Austin told her and shoved her away. Ally groaned lightly before she continued down the hall and quietly slipped through the door to the kitchen. Austin looked around, taking a deep breath as he straightened his suit jacket. He smiles politely and warmly at the guests who arrogantly ignore him. "Rich bitches." Austin snarled under his breath.

Ally wanders around the kitchen, "Do you need me to present the food just yet?" Ally questioned, her fake British accent perfectly intact with her persona.

"Who are you?" questioned the chef, eyeing her up and down.

Ally gave him a hard look, "I've worked here for three bloody years and you still never seem to notice me. Unbelievable!"

He huffed, "And you obviously have not picked up on our strict manners rule," he glared, before shoving a tray at her. "You can hand out our appetizers."

Ally let out a breath as he walked away. She looked down at the dishes of caviar. "Sick," she grumbled to herself, crinkling her nose. Ally slowly strutted out of the kitchen, dodging a man who nearly knocked her over. "Watch the fuck out," she growled and he looked at her appalled. The boy just shook his head and continued on in the kitchen.

Ally stopped when she looked around the room. The light's gave off an orange glow around the room that was filled with chattering people who sit so straight in their chairs Ally wondered if their backs were cramping yet. She caught the snide glances directed towards her as she stepped slowly throughout the room. "You know it's a snob's wedding when..." she murmured to herself, shaking her head.

"Would you be interested in some caviar?" Ally smiled politely as she noticed the big purse hanging off of the woman's chair. The lady looked up at her and her lips stretched into a grin.

"Oh, John," she tugged on her husband's tuxedo arm, "Look, our server is British."

"Very nice, Lyla," he mumbled before going back to his conversation with another man.

Lyla laced her stick fingers together, her diamond rings glistening beneath the chandeliered lights. "I would be pleased with some caviar."

"Wouldn't you?" Ally's smile was tight and she barely got the accent through her gritted teeth. Just looking at this woman made her feel hostile, but she just focused on the matter at hand: she wanted to slip her hand into that purse.

Ally crouches down to the woman's height, skillfully finding herself able to hold the tray with one hand. "Oh, please, help yourselves!" Ally announced to a few of the other guests at the same table. They immediately reach for a bowl. Ally glanced around quickly before her hand slides into the purse and she feels a wad of cash, not even tucked into a wallet yet. She tries not to smirk.

Ally takes a deep breath and manages to hide her stealing with pretending to fix her white shirt, hoping nobody notices the cash that falls down her shirt. They don't and Ally whisks away. She finds Austin making conversation with a few people, he's smiling and chuckling. When Ally gets closer, she realizes that they are criticizing other guests and Austin is just too into character to do anything else but laugh.

Austin sneaks away from the table and as Ally passes him, she tugs on the bottom of her shirt. The wad of cash tumbles into her palm which she quickly slips into Austin's palm. Austin grips it and manages to sneakily stuff it into his suit jacket. Ally walks to the table he was just at and hands them caviar as she tried to act natural.

Ally finds two purses lying next to one another on the ground. Forcing herself not to smirk, she grabs a champagne glass and drops it onto the floor and watching it shatter. There are a few shrieks and jumps at the sound of it colliding with the marble flooring. Ally sneaks a glance over at her blonde friend who gives her a swift nod as she watches him snatch an entire wallet without nobody noticing at all.

"What a klutz," growled an elderly lady.

"Oh, Nana, She's probably just in training," said a polite young lady who looked no more than fifteen. Ally smiles over at the fifteen year old but then realizes that the fifteen year old was just as rude and that 'training' comment was actually pure mockery.

"People," huffed Ally. She crouches down, using a rag to clean the spilled champagne. As another worker, hands her a dust pan and small broom, Ally manages to sneak her arms into the purses and snatch two very heavy wallets and finds herself able to hide it from anyone.

Ally has stuffed the wallets into her apron that was strapped around her waist and she continues on as if nothing ever happened, as if she didn't just snatch those wallets.

Austin travels around the big, big room, making light conversation and allowing people to insult him. He liked the insults, because when everyone was laughing, nobody was noticing his snatching of wallets and jewelry. He's gotten a few dirty glances and a couple flirty ones. He winks back at the flirty ones, because neither him or Ally said they couldn't have a little fun while doing their job.

Austin has stuffed into a thin clutch purse into his suit jacket that was starting to get heavy when he turns around and thumps into a hard chest.

"Oh, Jesus!" curses a hushed voice. The two stumble slightly until Austin gets a look at the guy. He's a Caucasian man with brown hair that's slicked back in a stylish way that Austin slightly envies. His hair could never do that!

"Watch where you're going, fucker," snarled the boy.

"Watch where I'm going? Why don't you watch where the fuck you're going?" Austin barked back. It was a good thing these two boys were at the back and not where all the guests would notice the small spat.

"Whoa, aren't you supposed to be like some wedding director?" asked the boy with the slicked back hair. Austin suddenly recognizes him from a table he'd been sitting at earlier. Austin recalls that the people at the table were hostile of him besides that one blonde girl who seemed to enjoy his company.

"Yeah, I am the fucking director of this place and I'm directing you to watch where the fuck you're going," Austin huffed at him.

"What...What even is a wedding director? What the hell is that?" the boy asked, suddenly looking slightly flustered.

"I direct the wedding," Austin said, because really, it was actually a fake persona that he made up and he had no clue what a wedding director was or what they did.

"Huh, Alright, I'll take that." said the boy, "And I'll pretend like I didn't notice that wallet you snatched, you wallet-stealing-gold digging-fucktard!" Austin's eyes widened. He had seen that? Oh, shit. Where's Ally? Austin started looking for his partner just to see her making great progress with stealing money. She had always been very reliable. "Yeah, Yeah, I saw you. I saw you snatch that wallet. And that diamond ring from that one lady who had set it next to her plate."

"I honestly don't know what you are talking about and I wished you knock it the hell off." Austin replied.

"You know what I'm talking about," said the boy, "And I just want to make one thing clear:" The boy glanced around before giving him a look with widened eyes, "Get the hell out of here, this is my wedding to crash, not yours!"

Austin blinked animatedly for a moment. He didn't understand what he just heard. This boy was...was a wedding crasher, too? Things just got a little more odd.

Slicked-Back-Haired-Boy's eyes widened, "Unless...You're...You're not a wedding crasher, then forget that I said anything. I...I don't crash weddings. Who would do such a thing? That's like...awful." his voice got weaker by the time he reached the end of his babble.

Austin looked around, "You're telling me...That you're crashing this wedding?" Austin asked.

"No," he said panicked.

Austin shoved him, "Calm the fuck down. You've already caught me in the action." The boy relaxed realizing Austin really was a wedding crasher as well. "So, you're not a guest?"

"Nope."

"And you're crashing this wedding alone?" Austin questioned, giving him a look.

"Well, of course not. I've got my buddy Trent with me." he said, suddenly reaching over and grabbing a boy by the shoulder and yanking him next to his side. Austin eyed the dark skinned boy who was wearing a white shirt and black pants whole holding a jug of juice, a white hat placed on his head. "The name's Elliott Barshaw. This here is Trent Cooper. Fellow wedding crashers."

Austin eyed them slowly. "Austin Moon."

"Dude, you're crashing this wedding, too?" Trent questioned, looking at him alarmed.

"Yeah, he is. Now, as I was saying before: Get the fuck out. This is our wedding to crash." Elliot snapped.

"Hah, no," Austin said, shaking his head, "I came here all the way from Miami. I'm not leaving."

"What exactly do you want from this place?" Elliot questioned, "It's money, isn't it? Because the purses and wallets..." Elliot guessed. Austin nodded. "Well, we're pretty easy. We're here for the chick's."

"You crash wedding's...to sleep with girls?" Austin questioned, "What...What about your paychecks?"

"Eh, I work at some restaurant down in Malibu. Trent spends his time working at his Dad's hardware store." Elliott said, slapping a palm onto Trent's shoulder. Trent nodded.

"Well, that's...one way to live your life," Austin mumbled.

"Actually, to be honest with you, I've got a girl back home." Elliott said.

"You've got a girl and you're here...sleeping with other girl's?" Austin questioned. Elliott nodded.

"Yeah, but I deserve it. She doesn't pleasure me and she wants to do this morals thing where we have to wait until marriage," Elliott made a weird face, "Like I'm doing that. I ain't marrying anybody."

"Be careful. If she finds out you might need to tie her to a leash." Austin said.

"Hey Rookie," Elliott said, "Did you just call my girlfriend a dog?" he questioned.

"Of course not," replied Austin before he looked at Elliott smugly, "I called her a bitch."

Austin ducked when Elliott swung his fist at him. This movement was repeated eight times before Austin looked at him oddly, "Is that all you know how to do? Swing at people?"

"It gets me through every fight!" Elliott snarled, still swinging as Austin dodged each punch.

Trent looked around, "Yeah, it's really good that we're in the back," he murmured to himself. He didn't even bother to stop the fight, he continued to watch. Eventually, Elliott landed his knuckles on Austin's jaw. Austin drooled slightly before wiping the drool away with the back of his hand. He smirked at Elliott and swung. The hit was hard, Elliott had stumbled. The two began to punch each other back and forth, it merely looked like they were taking turns.

Ally had slipped a wad of cash into her bra when she looked for Austin. "The fucker ditched me," she mumbled, looking around. She set her tray down on one of the tables as she wandered around. She noticed a trio of men in the far back and there was some sort of exchange going on. All Ally saw was tousled blonde hair to know that it was her partner in crime.

Ally swiftly made her way towards the trio. The black guy was standing there, biting on his lip as he watched the two boys exchange hits. Ally stopped next to the black guy who didn't seem to mind that she randomly showed up. Ally's eyes shifted between Austin to Elliott several times before Austin's eyes caught hers. Finally, he shoves Elliott back.

Ally takes this as her moment to speak up, "What the fuck is this?" she asked, "Who the fuck are you?" she pointed to Elliott and Trent who were now looking at her as well, "And what the fuck is happening?" she asked, flustered as she looked at the three of them awaiting answers.

"You know, young ladies shouldn't just walk up to a group of guys-"

"This is Ally. My apprentice." Austin said, stepping to stand next to her.

"Apprentice?" Ally scoffed.

"Okay, this is my partner." Austin said.

"You crash wedding's with a chick?" Elliott questioned.

"You know, I would really rather know who the fuck you are before you start accusing me based on my sex!" Ally spat.

Elliott smirked, "I kinda like her."

"Ally," Austin said, "This is Elliott Barshaw and Trent Cooper. They crash weddings to _sleep with women_."

"You fucking pigs," Ally gawked, looking at them.

"Hey, aren't you the chick who I bumped into on my way into the kitchen?" asked Trent.

"Yeah, I fucking am," Ally snarled before looking back at Elliott, "Who the hell do you think you are to use us women as objects? Have you no shame? You know, this is the kind of shit that makes me want to be a damn feminist." she seethed.

"Well, don't do that," Austin said, throwing an arm around her neck but Ally pushed him away.

"Baby, I'm a man. I have needs, just as you women have needs. There is no rule that I can't go to weddings and lull women into bed to fulfill the needs that my girlfriend won't." Elliott said. Ally's eyes grew wider. Elliott turned to Trent. "Why do I feel like I shouldn't have told her that?"

Ally suddenly shoved him through the backdoor with a her strong hands. Elliott let out a whoosh of air. Ally kneed him in the stomach and watched him double over in pain. She grabbed a fist full of hair and forced him to stand straight as she kneed him repeatedly. When he doubled over again, she elbowed him on the back which caused him to jolt up thus allowing her to knee him one more time.

Finally, Elliott sprawled out on the floor, groaning. Austin clapped loudly, feeling proud that he had taught Ally how to fight back when she was just a small girl.

"I think you felt like you shouldn't have told her that, because you really shouldn't have." Trent finally said as he watched his buddy whimper in pain. Ally turned to look at him with a fire in her eyes. He raised his hands. "Don't worry, I don't have a girl at home!"

"You better fucking not," she said. "Geez, men these days are such jackasses."

"Hey!" Austin frowned.

Ally looked over at him, "That _includes_ you." she told him.

"What did I do?" Austin questioned.

"Were you not just wasting your time fighting this dick?" Ally questioned.

"Ally, you were just-"

"Don't interrupt me," Ally spat at him. Austin sighed and knew it was best not to argue when she was so riled up. Ally kicked Elliott one last time.

"First impressions mean a lot," he choked out. Ally rolled her eyes. Suddenly, a man in a suit came out the door and looked at Elliott on the ground then to Ally who was panting and then to Trent and Austin who were standing there, not saying much.

"Is there something I should know?" questioned the man.

"Alright, who the hell are you now?" Ally growled.

"Uh, the best man?" he said, looking at them oddly. The foursome's eye grew and they all straightened up, Elliott winced. "The bride noticed two unfamiliar cooks and the director said he was in his forty's," he looked at Austin, "You look good for your age man," he then looked at Elliott, "And we don't know who the heck you are."

"Uh...I specialize in first aid!" Austin suddenly said, "This young boy...seemed to be having an allergic reaction. Our cooks came to help. They felt...worried."

"Oh," the best man's faced softened, "Is there anything I can do?"

Austin was kneeling next to Elliott now. "Actually, yeah, you can go sit the fuck down. I've got this." Austin said. The best man blinked twice before nodding and waltzing back inside. Austin looked at Elliott who dropped down to the floor again. "Well, way to go, Ally, I think you broke him."

"I fucking hope so!" Ally snarled.

"Ally, Stop! Go sit in the corner! Go!" Austin pointed towards the chair in the corner. Ally sighed grumpily and started her way to the corner, dragging her feet. Austin really did know first aid and he could tell that Elliott probably did need to pay a visit to the doctor's office. "Yeah, you should probably get some hospital treatment."

"What the fuck? I don't have money for this shit!" Elliott yelped before groaning. "Unless you...you pay for it. You can pay for it."

"Sure," Austin said, "That makes sense...I guess."

"Uh, no, he can pay for his own _battle wounds_." Ally snarled as she walked towards them again.

"Ally," Austin looked up at her, "It's the least we can do. It's the least _you _can do."

"I am not paying for any of this," Ally said, crossing her arms, "He deserved it. He's disrespecting his girl."

"Ally," Austin gave her a look.

"No..." Ally shook her head, "Nope," Ally glanced down at Austin, "Ugh, God, fine!"

"Hoo-fucking-raw." Elliott moaned flatly. Trent and Austin helped Elliott up and proceeded to take him to the car.

. . . . .

"Well," said the doctor, "He shows no signs of any breaks."

"Unfortunately," Ally grumbled, folding her arms in front of her chest. Austin elbowed her. Ally shoved at him. He gave her a scolding look.

"I suggest pain killers for a couple of days. Other than that, you're just dealing with bruises and cuts." he told Elliott. Elliott nodded at the doctor. The doctor left the room. Elliott slowly looked at Austin and Ally.

"Thanks, ya know. For paying for this. Means a lot." Elliott said. Ally scoffed. Elliott looked at Ally. "You're gonna have to get over this at some point!"

"Never," Ally snarled.

"Come on, we could have an everlasting friendship! All of us, ya know," said Elliott. Nobody replied. "Alright, tough crowd." he muttered. "Wait," he looked at Austin and Ally, "There's a wedding in Vegas. Trent and I were going to travel down there. It's the wedding between a famous runway model and some famous writer guy whom I've never exactly heard of before, but you guys should crash it with us. It's expensive wedding." He then winked over at Austin and Ally, "Trent and I will be willing to help you with this one. No pictures are allowed to be taken but if you get one and you sell it to the public...You'll be rich."

"Whoa," Ally touched her chest, "I suddenly feel this strong bond growing between us."

"I feel it, too," Elliott said, touching his chest before he winced. "But you need to help us get the girls, too. We'll help you get the money you want, you'll get us the girls we want."

Austin then held out his hand to Elliott, "We'll be glad to do business with you."

**The group has almost been completely formed! :D We've got one more person to meet!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ally was leaning against their car, arms folded in front of her chest as she observed her surroundings. Austin had his eyes narrowed, looking around as well. He had his arms folded along the roof of the car, not minding that the raindrops from last night were dampening the sleeves of his shirt. Ally shivered lightly as they continued to wait.

"Austin," Ally said, turning her head slightly. Austin looked over to where he heard his name, "What the fuck are we doing?" she asked.

"Elliott said that he and Trent would meet us here," Austin replied, rounding the car to stand next to her.

"You know, if money wasn't involved, I would not waist a lick of my time waiting on those guys," Ally grumbled. Austin shook his head and saw a white car come rolling up. "Oh, look, they even went to the car wash before they got here," Ally sent Austin a look to which he ignored.

Austin waved at them slightly. Although that he and Ally had always had their own partnership as just the two of them, Austin was a little bit glad that he found more companions. Even if it is just for one wedding. Austin frowned when he realized that there was somebody else with Elliott and Trent. He was tanned and had shaggy brown hair that fell in front of his eyes.

"Oh?" Ally's voice rose in pitch, "There's _another _one of them."

"Hush up," Austin hissed, shoving her slightly. Ally glared at him before she forced herself to remain emotionless as Elliott and Trent approached.

"Hey guys!" Trent grinned.

"We're not friends." Ally deadpanned.

Trent's wide, face-splitting grin vanished and he sadly looked at the ground. Austin looked at Trent and then looked at Ally, "Aw, Ally, now look what you did. He's sad!"

"He's gonna be a lot more than sad by the time tonight's over," Ally growled under her breath.

"You know, you seem to always be tense. Maybe we need to book you a spa appointment." said Elliott. Austin's eyes widened as he looked at Elliott, motioning with his hand by his throat to cut it out. Elliott realized that he must've said something wrong so his eyes widened as well, "Or! Or you could kick my ass...again."

"Much better," Ally said smugly, "Now, who's this?"

"This," Elliott grinned, slapping a palm onto the boys shoulder, "is Dallas. Say hi Dallas."

"Hi Dallas-" Austin said, his voice sounding animated but he never got to finish the length he was speaking the name in when Ally hit him. "You know, Ally, you're not very good at this first impressions thing. Do you want them to like us or not?"

Ally rolled her eyes, "Hi, Dallas." she grumbled.

"Dallas, this is Austin," Elliott said, laughing slightly as he added, "Are you both from Texas?" Nobody laughed so Elliott cleared his throat, "And this is Bitch McCrabby Pants."

"Hey," Ally said, looking at him appalled.

"Well, that's what we call you." Elliott said, on behalf of Trent. Trent nodded slowly. Ally scoffed.

"It's Ally." Ally told Dallas.

"Well, great! I love meeting new people." Dallas said, grinning wide.

"Dallas is also a wedding crasher. He tags along every now and then. He's pretty good with the ladies." Elliott said, "He's going to be coming with us on our journey. We leave for Vegas in two weeks. Shall we begin our crashing?" Elliott asked with a suggestive smile.

"Wait, wait," Ally held her palm up, straightening her spine, "I thought...I thought we were only teaming up with you guys for Vegas."

"Well, I figured how bad could it be if we started crashing all of these wedding's together? We'd be unstoppable! The three of us get to distract the ladies, you grab their purses and everybody wins!" Elliott said. Austin's eyes lit up with excitement. He knew this wouldn't be a mistake.

"Wait," Dallas' eyes popped, "You steal money?"

"Dallas, we told you that they crash for money." Trent said, "Weren't you listening?"

"Yeah, I don't listen to you half the time you talk to me," Dallas said honestly.

"Oh my God, you're kidding me," Ally grumbled, looking up at the cloudy sky. She couldn't believe she was stuck four boys whom she hated. The only person she hated a little less than everybody else was Austin but she's pretty sure that she was going to hate him soon for ever agreeing to this.

"So, now that this is all settled...Can we say that we're friends?" questioned Elliott.

"Why not?" Ally grumbled.

Ignoring the sarcasm dripping Ally's voice, Elliott, Trent, and Dallas all put double fists in the air and jumped up, "Great!" they chorused. Ally slowly looked over at Austin. He smiled nervously at her. She shook her head and slowly looked away.

"Well, now that we're friends, maybe I can get a nice back rub. That wouldn't be weird, right? One crasher giving another a backrub?" asked Dallas. Elliott and Trent thought hard about what Dallas said, wondering if it in fact wouldn't be weird. Austin grimaced and Ally cringed, already hating her life.

"Oh!" Trent suddenly said, snapping his fingers as he looked at Elliott, "I forgot to mention that I bought all the baking supplies for tonight so we could make a crumbly apple crisp for tonight." Suddenly, Elliott and Trent started discussing their love for Apple Crisp.

"And all is well with the world again!" Dallas shouted, closing his eyes and doubled fisted the air again, feeling the wind mess his long dark hair.

"I fucken hate you guys," Ally spat, jumping into the passenger side of her and Austin's car.

"Ah, Don't worry about her," Austin said to the guys, "She just gets a little bit intimidated when she leaves her comfort zone."

"Austin Moon!" Ally yelled, her eyes shooting daggers into him when she peered at him outside the window.

"Oh, Shit, the window was open," Austin mumbled. He smiled nervously at her. "Well, We should get going. We'll be at Saint Peter's Chapel today at 2. Reception is held at Duchess Hall at 5. See you there!" Austin jumped into the car and they sped off.

"You did not just fucking invite them." Ally glowered at Austin.

"Oh, Ally, you never were good at making friends."

**. . . . . . **

"Alright, we got this guys," Elliott said, "Just follow our lead."

"Do you think we should really follow their lead?" Ally whispered to Austin when Elliott, Trent, and Dallas had walked off.

"Probably not," Austin whispered. Ally nodded once. "Let's just do our thing, they'll do theirs. Not like they'll know the difference." he decided. Ally nodded in agreement. She linked her arm through Austin's and they walked in together.

Elliott snuck a glance over his shoulder at Austin and Ally. He nodded them over to one of the table's near the back. He immediately put on a handsome smile, sitting down next to a girl of his age and beginning to flirt with her after noticing that she was alone. Austin glanced over at Ally. She nodded once and started walking. She had snatched a fork from a nearby table and dropped it down at the foot of the girl's table.

"Oh, I'm sorry, let me get that," Ally said, she immediately crouched down and snagged the wallet in the woman's purse, holding it under a scarf that was draped along her shoulders. She grabbed the fork and realized that the girl hadn't even noticed Ally's presence. Ally slowly stood up and quickly yet sneakily, handing the wallet to Austin who tucked it away into his suit.

"I'll be right back," Austin whispered into Ally's ear and slowly stepped around her, his chest brushing along her shoulder. She watched where he was going and noticed the diamond rings that were laying next to somebody's plate. Ally smirked.

"He's got good eyes," she muttered to herself.

Ally kicked Elliott's shin, trying to grab his attention to help her go snatch something from another table but he waved her off and muttered to the girl he was flirting with, "Sisters." Ally gawked slightly and then kicked him again, "Sister!" Elliott snapped at her, giving her cold eyes, "Go away, Sister! I'm talking."

"Her name's Sister?" asked the girl confused.

Elliott smiled flirtatiously, touching the girl's hair lightly with his finger tips, "Original, isn't it?"

Ally shook her head, "I'll just do this myself," growled Ally under her breath as she walked off. She looked over and saw Dallas talking with another woman, showing off his weird dance moves and it was obvious that he didn't know that the two girls were not laughing with him, but they were laughing at him. Ally shook her head. "I hate these fucking people."

Ally must have muttered that more than eight times that night. There was always something to grumble about. Ally glanced around the room before kicking off her shoe and watching it land near an elderly woman's purse. It was obvious to the people at the table that she went to grab her shoe, but it wasn't obvious to them that what she was really doing was going for that wad of cash that had been sticking out and taunting Ally for nearly half an hour.

Ally grabbed her shoe and managed to swipe the cash and tuck it into the built-in bra of her dress. Ally backed away from the table and caught the eyes of a handsome man but she didn't keep her gaze on him in fear that maybe he had noticed her thieving skills. Ally decided he hadn't when he watched her walk away and didn't stop her. She breathed in relief before she bumped into a hard chest.

She stumbled and looked up and saw the flustered blonde boy in front of her. "There you are," Ally mumbled, carefully sneaking a wallet that she'd been holding underneath her scarf into his suit. Austin quickly did up another button on his suit so the heavy wallet's that he was carrying in those pockets wouldn't spill out of his jacket.

"I got it," Austin mumbled to her. She looked at him confused and he flashed her a huge diamond ring. Ally's eyes widened. "Best part?" he smirked, "It's mine, not yours."

"Austin!" Ally looked at him, "That's not fair!"

"It wasn't very fair that you got 28 grand either. We're even." Austin said. Austin looked over and saw the little girl staring at them. Ally followed his gaze to the small little girl staring up at them. _She saw. _"Hi," Austin said sweetly.

"Where'd you get that ring?" she asked, a little too loudly for their liking. A couple people turned their heads to look at the Austin and Ally.

"A ring?" Austin questioned, frowning in confusion. "You mean, this ring?" he flashed her his Grad Class ring. "I got it on my graduation day." He hoped that worked.

"No, that diamond one!" she said, lifting her voice because, well, kids never keep their voices down. Austin hissed under his breath, looking around. Elliott suddenly came by, his hand laced with a girl's. The girl from earlier, to be exact.

"George!" Elliott said to Austin, "You found it! See, Becca, I told you we'd find your ring."

"My ring?" she looked confused but her eyes grew when she saw Austin suddenly pulling out the diamond ring. "Oh, no, I never had a ring."

"Shit," Ally mumbled, realizing that they'd developed an audience of six people. Ally laughed slightly, "You were wearing it, I saw you. When we went to the snack table, you set it down by the drinks. George picked it up when we walked away. I was just retrieving it for you."

Becca looked at Ally, confusion glowing in her blue-eyed gaze. She shook her head slowly, "First of all, I haven't eaten anything, second of all, I've never seen you apart from when you were kicking Tom's foot," she gestured at Elliott who was supposedly named Tom for tonight, "And I've never...ever had a diamond ring."

Suddenly a woman from the distance shrieked, "My ring! It's gone! I left it right here! Where is it? That ring was important! My grandmother gave it to me before she passed away six months ago!"

Austin and Ally looked at one another, "Meet you in the car," Austin whispered to her. Ally nodded. She looked around at the crowd that stared at the couple. Ally dashed off. She wasn't sure what Austin had done but suddenly she heard a voice shout 'Stop those thieves!'.

Ally stumbled on her high heels. She could feel the wad of cash in her bra starting to slip out. She grabbed it, clutching it into her fist. She reached down and unstrapped the heels from her feet and then continuing to sprint on her bare feet.

She made it to the car, slamming her palms on the door to halt herself. She grabbed the door handle and threw herself inside the car, panting heavily as she looked out the window waiting to see who would come tearing after her, or looking for Austin who might come ripping out.

"Looking for someone?"

Ally jumped and looked over, seeing her partner in crime, grinning at her. Ally blinked twice. "What? Austin? How'd you get here ahead of me?"

"I have my ways," Austin said, smirking. I looked out my window again and saw Elliott, Dallas, and Trent coming bursting through the doors, chased down by a few guys that were a part of the wedding. I gripped Austin's arms.

"Quickly, go, go, go!" I urged.

"I can't leave them," Austin said, looking at me incredulously.

"Yes, you can," I assured him. He shook his head. I groaned and opened up the backdoor. Elliott and Trent jumped in. Trent grabbed Dallas by the collar and tossed him inside. Austin sped off down the road. "Do you think he got a picture of our license plate?" I asked Austin.

"I don't think so," he replied.

I nodded before I twisted in my seat and looked at the three boys sitting behind me, breathing heavily. "Well, way to fucken go, guys," I spat, "Nearly had us caught."

"This isn't our fault!" Elliott denied, "Rookie's the one who pulled out the ring!"

"Rookie? I'm not a rookie!" Austin glared at Elliott, "Ally and I have been doing this for two fucking years straight! We've never even had this issue until you guys tagged along!"

"You're blaming us for this?" Trent questioned, incredulity dancing in his brown eyed gaze.

"Yeah, we fucking are," Ally glowered at him.

"You're just doing this 'cause I'm black. You're racist!" Trent shouted.

"You're what?!" shouted Elliott, gasping dramatically. Ally grunted in frustration and turned around in her seat. "Well, I don't know if we want to be partnered up with a couple of racists!"

"We're not racist!" Austin shouted, giving them a firm look through the rear view mirror.

"Then why are you blaming us?" Trent asked, "It's because I'm black, right? Right? Am I right? I'm right."

"No, it's not because you're black!" spat Austin.

"We're blaming you because we've never had this problem until you guys showed up," Ally seethed, staring out her window. Suddenly, Elliott, Trent, Austin, and Ally all started bickering at once. Dallas slapped his palms over his ears and started humming a tune to himself, trying to relax.

"Pack up your troubles in your old kit-bag and smile, smile, smile. Just think of all the happy times we'll have and smile, that's the style. What's the use of worrying? It never was worthwhile. So pack up your troubles in your old kit bag and smile, smile, smile," Dallas sang with a shaky voice, feeling upset by the bickering in the car.

There really was something special about this group. The rest of the drive went like this: Ally swore her lips off, Austin was trying to convince everybody that he and Ally weren't racist, Elliott was defending Trent, Trent was still claiming that the two were, in fact, very racist, and Dallas just held his palms to his ears, trying to block them out as he hummed and sang "Pack Up Your Troubles In Your Old Kit Bag" repeatedly.

**Short, I know, but I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story. I just wanted to clear a couple things for people: Austin and Ally **_**are not **_**together, they are just best friends and have been since they were small children. Another question I have been getting asked is whether or not they will get together...Well, I'll tell you that I didn't put this in the romance genre for no reason Yes, I did happen to make the group a little different. In a lot of stories, the group is generally Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez, I wanted to make this story different by making the grouping Austin, Ally, Elliott, Trent, and Dallas. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright, so this is generally where Ally and I crash," Austin said, the car coming to a park in front of a motel.

"You crash motel's, too?!" Dallas questioned, wide eyed.

"What? No. This is where we _sleep. _Ya know, that thing you do to keep up your strength, to give your mind a break." Austin said.

"Oh." Dallas mumbled.

"This place is shit," Elliott said, gazing at the motel through his car window. The motel's sign was partially broken and the place looked like it was about to crumble.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ally said, "Did I leave out the part where nobody here _gives a fuck_."

"You know, you're really mean." Elliott told Ally, peaking at her through the seats.

"You know what? I fucking hate you." Ally seethed.

Elliott stared at the motel before shaking his head, "I'm not staying here." Elliott decided.

"I'm sure there's an abandoned warehouse somewhere down that street. It is California. You can find those anywhere." Ally said.

"Don't you have money? Can't you get us like a five star hotel or something?" Elliott questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"Like Hell I'd pay for that," Ally scoffed, "I don't make money to spend it."

Austin frowned, "Yes, we do."

"Austin, shut up." Ally told him.

"Sorry," he replied, pulling the keys out of the ignition.

"Hm, I'm not sure about this place. Like, look at the color of it! It's not even in season!" Dallas shrieked, shaking his head and clicking his tongue. It was silent for a moment before everybody just decided it was best to ignore Dallas.

"Austin and I haven't run into any problems here, I guarantee you won't either," Ally said, taking off her seatbelt. "Now go to the front desk and ask for a room for the three of you."

"Fuck that, I'm not sharing a room with him!" Elliott exclaimed, pointing at Dallas who frowned.

"Oh, you could bitch about anything!" Ally said, exasperated as she jumped out of the car. Austin followed suit: taking off his seatbelt and leaving the car. He followed Ally towards their motel room.

The three boys sat silent for a moment before Elliott turned to Dallas, "You are not rooming with me." He then jumped out of the car as well.

Austin threw himself on his bed. "What a day," he groaned, stretching out his aching muscles. Ally jumped down next to him, causing the bed to move slightly.

She sat on her heels, "Let's see it," she grinned excitedly. Austin sighed and reached into his pocket. He looked at her for a moment before he reaching into other pocket. He then patted both pockets. Ally's smiled faded. "You _lost it?!_"

"Well, some guy tackled me to the ground after you took off! It must've gotten knocked out of my pocket!" he said, "It could be in the car, too."

"I can't believe you lost it! We made so much money over the last couple of days and this ring could've helped us even more and you lost it!" Ally growled at him.

"Hey, don't blame me!" Austin said, pulling out wallet's from his jacket and tossing them onto the bed, "We've still got some good shit with us."

"But they're not diamonds!" Ally cried, tossing herself down onto the bed. Austin rolled his eyes and got down beside her. He started rifling through wallet's. Some people only carried credit cards. Credit cards meant nothing to Austin or Ally because they weren't smart enough to know how to hack into one. They were always thrilled when the guests were smart enough to carry around cash.

They counted the money they'd earned and found that they had made $1100 dollars. Not too bad. "You know," Ally said, "That was a close call today. Almost thought we weren't getting away."

"I know," Austin said.

"Not trying to be a bitch or anything but...I really fucking hate those guys." Ally said, snidely.

"I know you do," Austin laughed, patting her gently. Ally glared at him.

Dallas looked around the room, "Well, this isn't too bad!" he put his hands on his hips. Elliott shoved him aside and pushed his way into the motel room. Dallas jumped onto one of the beds.

"Dibs!" he shouted.

"Awe, I wanted that bed," Trent said, looking at the bed longingly.

Dallas scooted over and patted the spot next to him, "That's alright, we can share."

Elliott looked at Trent, standing up from his spot suddenly, "That's it. I'm sleeping outside. I am not rooming with this kid."

"I'm not too bad," Dallas frowned.

"No, but you're fucking creepy. Get out. I want you out of this motel room right now." Elliott pointed towards the door.

"But-"

"Out!"

Dallas looked at him, "Can I at least sleep on the floor?"

"Fine. You can sleep on the floor, but if you so much as try to climb into bed with either of us, you are out there!" Elliott stated, pointing outside. Dallas nodded.

**. . . . . **

"Well, hello ladies," Ally grinned smugly at the boys who walked towards her and Austin, groaning. "Did you sleep like babies?"

"My bed smelt like sweat," said Elliott.

"My back is stiff from sleeping on the floor," went Dallas.

"My bed kept creaking every time I tossed and turned," whined Trent.

"Ah, motel room life," Ally breathed, "Well, get in. I'm starving." Ally hopped into the passenger seat, next to Austin who was roaming his eyes along a map. The boys filed into the backseat again, bickering. Ally rolled her eyes and dropped her head back on her seat. "The Lord is testing me," she mumbled. Austin caught what she said and snickered

He folded up the map, "How about some pancakes for this morning-"

"No," Ally growled, "You've had pancakes every morning for the last week and a half. I can't eat another one."

"I'm cool with pancakes," Elliott said, leaning forward and grinning encouragingly at Austin. Ally glared over at him. He slowly looked at Ally. "We are not catering to you Bitch McCrabby Pants."

Ally shoved her palm in his face and forced him back into his seat. "I am going to detach your lips from your face one day, Barshaw."

"I prefer Elliott, actually," he mentioned. Ally turned around suddenly. Elliott shrunk back into his seat. "Barshaw works, too." he squeaked. Ally slowly turned around. Austin stared at her. He had never seen Ally act so completely hostile until these three tagged along. He was surprised and a little amused.

"To Phil's!" Austin cried and forcing the car into drive. The three boys wooted in the backseat and Ally groaned, already feeling nauseas at the sound of another pancake breakfast.

They were seated inside a booth as they waited for their orders to arrive. Dallas was explaining to Trent about how he really felt at peace with the way the Motel Staff had, had the walls painted. Trent was nodding his head but not exactly listening.

"So, did you love it?" asked Dallas suddenly.

"Huh?" Trent hummed looking over at him, "Uh...Y-Yeah, Yeah. I did. I loved it. The...whatever it was you were saying...is the definition of love."

"I know, right?" chirped Dallas, "I guess that's why we get along so much. We're both just a couple of lovers."

The table fell silent.

"Dude, that sounded fucking gay." Trent said, "Don't make me sound gay."

"Alrighty! Sorry, T-Fame!" Dallas said, nodding his head with his smile a little bit too enthusiastic. Ally closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose as she tried to find the sanity to not hit him over the head due to his annoying attitude.

"Dude. Stop." Trent ordered. "I mean it, or imma punch you."

"Sorry," Dallas muttered, just in time for the waitress to set down a stack of pancakes in front of everyone, apart from Ally who had decided she wasn't so hungry after all. She watched in disgust as Austin drowned his pancakes with syrup, Dallas spread butter on his own as if it were an art sculpture, Trent practically inhaled the pancakes, and Elliott chewed slowly muttering to himself that he shouldn't risk choking on his food.

Austin glanced over at Ally and held up his fork to her. She looked down at the piece of pancake that Austin had stabbed his fork into. Syrup dripped off of the small chunk and he pushed it more towards her, encouraging her to take it. Ally betrayed her stomach and slowly tore the piece of pancake from his fork and stuffed it into her mouth. Pancakes were really good. Though, she preferred them when they weren't soaked in syrup. A light drizzle was nice, but not when the damn thing just took a swim inside the sugary, sticky liquid.

Austin grinned over at her. Ally smiled slightly and shook her head. Despite Ally's destructive criticism she often displayed towards him, she did love her best friend. He took care of her and she took care of him. Although their happened to be times where it was questionable whether or not they truly cared for each other or more so for money, it always shined through in the end how much they depended on each other. Ally enjoyed that her job was spent with Austin and he enjoyed it, too.

Elliott watched the kind exchange. He lifted his eye brows slightly. Ally was capable of smiling? He nearly choked on his food! Seems like Bitch McCrabby Pants wasn't all bad. Then another thought crossed his mind. He decided to say it out loud.

Elliott swallowed his food, "So, are you two, like, together? Are you siblings? Frenemies? Like, what the fuck is this?" he questioned, motioning at the two of them with his fork.

"Not that it's any of your business but we've known each other our whole life." Ally replied. Elliott slowly nodded.

"Oh, so you're friends?" Elliott asked. He sent Austin a sympathetic look, "Friend zoned, tough luck man."

"It's not like that," Austin denied, shaking his head.

"No?" Trent butted in, his mouth full. Austin and Ally shook their heads. "Interesting. I thought you two were an item when I first saw you."

"What? A guy and a girl can't be best friends?" Ally questioned, feeling offended.

"Nope." Elliott and Trent answered in unison.

"I, personally, think its wonderful that you two are good friends. There shouldn't be a wall separating a male and a female from being just friends." Dallas said.

"Fuck off, Dallas, nobody asked you." Elliott said. He looked back at Austin and Ally. "Look, That's cool that you two are friends but usually one of you has got some feelings for the other. Right? I'm right."

"No, you're fucking not." Ally snapped, "You're telling me, I can't be Austin's friend unless there's feelings attached?"

Elliott thought for a moment before he smiled at her and nodded his head.

"That is despicable." Austin said. "Ally and I are just friends and we'll always be just friends. Even if I do dream about her sometimes, we'll always _only _be friends." Austin sent her a glance.

"You're not helping yourself." Ally said.

"See, told you. The guy's got some heart for you." Elliott said as Trent nodded in agreement. The mentioning of his dreaming about Ally was all just to tease her but obviously the three boys in front of them didn't catch onto that. Austin rolled his eyes.

"Ally and I are friends. Have been since toddlers. No feelings at all. Ever." Austin said. Ally nodded.

"If you say so," Elliott shrugged. "So, there's a wedding just a little north of here. Wanna crash it? It's expensive."

"We're there." Austin said. Ally nodded.

"Sweet. We should make up a plan so thing's don't...end up like yesterday." Elliott said, grimacing. They all nodded in agreement.

**. . . . . **

"You stay the fuck out of the way, got it?" Ally said to Elliott. After all, he was partially the reason they didn't get away with their lie. You were never supposed to bring in another guest into the conversation! Elliott frowned but nodded anyway.

"You died and made you boss?" Elliott grumbled.

"Your dignity." she replied.

Elliott looked at Austin with incredulity, "You're just gonna let her talk to me like that?"

"Yeah," Austin nodded.

"Bitch." Elliott spat at Ally before he smiled at her nervously. Ally rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"What do you got?" Ally questioned Austin.

He thought for a moment before a grin curled onto his lips, "How about that pregnancy suit again?"

"I'm going to fucking hit you."

"Yeah, I thought it was a bad idea, too." Austin said, backing away from Ally slightly. Ally shook her head. "Just...Let's do what we normally do. Let's just crash the damn thing and do it with style." he said. Everyone nodded. "But," Austin quickly added, "Also with a little bit of caution because I'm still a little sore from being tackled yesterday."

Ally rolled her eyes, "Let's just go." she said. They all walked in, dressed in their suits and Ally in a dress. They all managed to part ways. Elliott immediately found the prettiest lady in the room and got his flirt on. Trent was being polite and trying to suggestively get a woman into an empty room to do God knows what with them, and Dallas was talking to random guests and just being himself: radiant, stupid, kind, and quite too feminine for a man.

Austin and Ally got to their sneaking. Austin rounded the tables, smiling charmingly at young woman and managing to sneak a hand into their purses. Ally swiped a couple gifts from the gift table. Ally looked around and was relieved that no one saw.

She bumped into a chest and stumbled slightly. She looked and saw it was Dallas. "Oh, great," she growled under her breath. "Take your dancing over there and park it." she demanded.

"Whoa, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Dallas questioned her. She glared at him. "I'm a great dancer, I could teach you a few things on the dance floor."

"Dallas, are you flirting with me?" she questioned, giving him a flat look.

"Of course not!" he denied, "You're a bitch. I don't like bitches."

"What did you just say?" Ally said through gritted teeth.

"Bitch...Uh...Hehe...Did you know a female dog is called a bitch? Bitches are awesome...they're fun.." he gulped. He let out a shriek and took off out the hall, causing some attention to land on Ally. He bumped her in the process and the stolen gifts she'd been holding fell from where she'd been hiding them.

Her eyes connected with a few of the guests who gasped. "Stop him!" Ally yelled, pointing to where Dallas had taken off, "He tried to steal these gifts!"

A few guests jumped up and took off after Dallas. Ally looked over and her eyes met the gaze of Austin who smirked back at her and nodded slightly. The two had gotten very skilled at their job. While people had been taking the gifts back and thanking Ally for "saving" them, they didn't notice her snatch the wallet from a man's pants pocket.

"Dude," Trent frowned at Ally, running towards her, "You just blamed Dallas for your doing!"

"My doing?" she smirked at Trent, "I was helping the bride and groom get their gifts back. Dallas tried to steal them. It's a miracle I was around."

"What? But you and Austin-"

Austin had tossed an arm around Ally's neck, "hate people who steal," he clicked his tongue disapprovingly and then gave Trent a stern look, telling him to cut it out because people were still listening in. Trent cleared his throat.

"Bastard shouldn't be stealing," he said. Austin nodded. He leaned towards Austin and Ally and whispered, "What about Dallas?"

"We'll find him," Ally muttered back, smirking. She swiftly slipped the wallet inside Austin's jacket. Ally glanced over and saw a man frantically searching for his wallet. Ally looked up at Austin. "Let's get out of here."

Austin and Ally took off out of the reception hall. They found their way to the car and jumped inside. Austin and Ally burst into laughter.

"That was good," Austin said, smiling over at Ally.

"You gotta think fast," she replied.

"Do you think we should've gone after Dallas?" Austin questioned after a moment.

They thought for a minute before both saying in perfect unison, "Nah."

Ally looked out her window and saw Elliott pushing up a brunette girl up against a wall. Ally shook her head, teeth gritting, "I really fucking hate that kid."

"So I've heard," he said, laughing slightly. Ally looked at him.

"Do you think this was a mistake?" she questioned him.

He looked over at her brown eyed gaze. "Well, sometimes I do wonder about college. You know, maybe I would've taken that music scholarship. Probably become a guitar teacher. What if I worked in business? That would've been fun, too. Instead of passing by with stealing other people's things, I could be getting a real paycheck that comes in the mail every month. Maybe have an apartment, not live in some crappy motel room. I guess, I can't answer that exactly. It's a mystery really; is this a mistake?"

Ally was silent, staring at him for a moment. "What?" she asked.

"Hm?" Austin looked at her, arching an eye brow.

"No, I mean do you think _this _was a mistake?" she pointed towards Elliott, "You know, bringing the guys with us. Do you think that was a mistake?"

"Oh," Austin suddenly said, "Uh...I don't know. Hm, I wonder."

Ally looked at him, "What was all that stuff about wanting to go to college?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing." he said.

"Are you sure?" Ally questioned.

"Yup," Austin said quickly. Ally stared at him for a moment before shrugging and nodding. He slowly looked away awkwardly, mentally slapping himself.

"Wow. This is like porn but in live action." Ally said, looking over at the heated make out session along the building. Elliott was inching his hand down lower and lower. Ally shook her head, "Pig." she muttered.

Suddenly, the back door opened and slammed shut. "Let's get out of here, this place is a dump!" Trent said. "Where the hell is Elliott?" Trent asked aloud before he spotted his friend against the wall of the building. "What is damnation..." he grumbled. He opened the door and shouted, "Yo! Elliott! Remove your hands from her heart! We gotta get outta here!"

"I don't think his hands are on her heart," Austin mumbled, snickering with Ally.

Elliott's eyes slowly opened and he saw the girl whom he was kissing, looking at him oddly. "Who the hell is Elliott?" he asked her, pretending as if he didn't know Trent was talking to him. She shrugged. He smirked and continued kissing her while feeling up her body.

"Hm, maybe he didn't hear me," Trent muttered. "Elliott!" Trent drawled, cupping his hands around his mouth, hoping that his voice reached Elliott. Elliott ignored him again, proceeding with the woman he was with. His finger tips grazed the bottom of her shirt just to hear Trent yell: "Dude! Keep her shirt on! You are not in private surroundings! Now get in the damn vehicle! We gotta find Dallas!"

Angrily, Elliott tore himself away from the girl and looked over at the car where he saw Trent still shouting incoherent things at him, "Dammit, Cooper!" he shouted back, "I was just about to get laid!" Elliott flinched when he realized what he said. He slowly looked over at the girl who looked insulted.

"Nice one, dude!" Trent shouted again. The girl slapped Elliott across the face, straightened, her shirt and took off. Elliott touched his cheek, lips parted slightly in shock.

"Oh, come on! It's not like you didn't know where this was going!" he shouted after her. His eyes widened when she turned around in her footsteps and kicked him in the stomach. Elliott sprawled onto the ground.

"Ooh..." Austin, Elliott, and Trent flinched as they watched Elliott holding his stomach.

"And to think, he was just healing from the damage Als did," Austin said, shaking his head.

"That's what happens when you're a manwhore." Ally clicked her tongue. Elliott groaned, drooling on the ground slightly.

Dallas walked out of the building humming a happy tune to himself when he suddenly spotted Elliott. Elliott slowly looked over at Dallas. "What happened?" Dallas questioned, frowning slightly.

"What the fuck?" Elliott got up as he was now recovered, "Dallas, how'd you get out here? Weren't you being chased down for stealing?"

"Ah, yes," Dallas said, smiling, "But I simply explained that I meant no harm and it was all Ally."

"You blamed Ally?" Elliott questioned. Dallas nodded. "And they believed you?" he asked again. Dallas nodded once more. "Wow," Elliott said, "Well, let's get back to the car." The two walked back to the car - well, Elliott hobbled.

"It's alright, everybody!" Dallas cheered as he got inside the car with Elliott, "I blamed everything on Ally! They're looking for her."

"What!" Austin and Ally shouted.

Dallas slowly frowned, "Was I not supposed to tell them the truth?"

"No!" cried Ally.

"Oh.." Dallas mumbled, "Then, yeah, we should probably leave."

"I think so," Ally said, looking at him incredulously. Dallas grimaced and sent her an apologetic look. Ally rolled her eyes and looked back at Austin, "It is a mistake." she said, glowering at him. Austin shrugged, pulling out of the parking lot and taking off down the road.


	6. Chapter 6

Ally begrudgingly handed out cash to the three boys in front of her. It was decided that they were going to spend the day shopping. After all, if they were gonna hit the next few weddings before getting to Vegas, they were going to need clothes and shoes, along with some disguises. Austin had insisted that Ally gave them some money considering she was the one with the 28 grand.

"This is fucking ridiculous," Ally grumbled as Elliott managed to yank his earnings out of her hand. He gave her a look before grinning down at the cash, thumbing through it and inhaling whatever scent the money gave off.

"Doesn't it feel good to give?" Austin questioned.

"No." Ally growled.

"I know. Thank God, I wasn't the one giving them money." Austin guffawed. He cleared his throat when he caught Ally's cold glare. He took a deep breath and looked at the three boys who were staring at their money with wide eyes. "Alright, Gentlemen, listen up-"

"Ha, gentlemen," Ally scoffed.

"-Remember what we're shopping for. Don't get carried away. You need clothes, hygiene products, and of course, some disguises for the next few weddings. Don't forget to get whatever is necessary for Vegas." Austin instructed.

"Why can't we just shop in Vegas?" asked Trent.

"Because, dumbass," Ally started, "Vegas isn't going to be cotton candy and roses. It's going to be a serious, complicated job and we won't have time to be fucking around. We'll get that million dollar picture and we'll have to hit the road."

"Why do we have to bow down to everything that you guys do?" Elliott questioned.

"You're the one who offered, dumbfuck." Ally spat.

"Well, yeah, because I wanted some women, why don't you guys bow down to us for once? After all, we are the ones who are allowing you guys to get all this cash." Elliott said.

"Do you want my arm to be wrapped around your windpipe?" Ally seethed.

"No," Elliott gulped.

"Then, shut the fuck up and listen to Austin." Ally said.

"Thanks, Ally." Austin said, smiling.

"You're welcome, Austin," Ally replied.

"You two suck." Trent frowned. Ally looked at him. Trent stiffened, "Whoa, I've suddenly found the need to repent."

Austin rubbed his face, "Just. Go. Shop."

"Will do, Sir!" Dallas chirped, grinning. He turned to Elliott. "Come on, E.T! I've got an entire shopping list for today!" Dallas suddenly pulled out a little sticky note with his messy writing scribbled out all over.

Elliott ripped it from Dallas hand. His eyes ran over it. He slowly looked at Dallas, "Banana scented shampoo? What's wrong with normal shampoo?"

"I want you to know that is always mandatory to have hair that smells good." Dallas said.

Trent and Elliott exchanged looks. "Alright." they said in unison.

"And don't call me E.T. I fucking hate that." Elliott told Dallas. Dallas nodded. The three boys then wandered away into the store.

Ally slowly looked up at Austin, "Do you think this is a mistake now?" she growled.

"It's starting to hit home." Austin grunted. Ally nodded. The duo made it inside a clothing store. "I hate shopping."

"It's not that bad," Ally replied, "It gives us a break from...everything."

"Yeah, but you're a woman, you're supposed to like shopping." Austin replied, rolling his eyes. Ally shook her head. She grabbed a red dress and looked at it. "That's Vegas appropriate." Austin said, smirking.

Ally smacked his shoulder, but decided to take the dress anyway. "Stay here and look for something for yourself." Ally told him. Austin nodded as Ally made her way towards a dressing room. He watched her walk away and smiled slightly before he shook his head and focused on looking for a good dress shirt.

Ally waited for one of the workers to unlock the door for her and she slipped inside one of the rooms. Ally hated changing in the change rooms. They were never big enough and she was always nervous that somebody would randomly walk in. She learned that nobody ever did every time, but that never made her worried about it any less. Ally slipped off her mucky Chuck Taylor's, worn down jeans, and her T-Shirt. She pulled the red dress on. It hugged her body nicely, fitting along her torso in a perfect manner. Ally tried to zip up the back just to realize that she couldn't get it done up all the way by herself.

Quietly, Ally opened the dressing room door. She peered around for a worker just to find that she had walked away to her cash register to help another customer. She spots Austin not too far away. "Psst, Austin," Ally calls softly.

Austin was holding up a white shirt when he heard Ally's voice. He turned around and saw her in the dress. He tried to stop his eyes from scanning her body but he couldn't help it. It looked so nice on her. Sparkly red was never something he'd seen on her before and it looked awesome.

Ally caught him checking her out, "Fucking stop, Austin! God, you're such a boy!"

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I am one," Austin said sarcastically, "What do you want?"

"Get over her and zip it up," she demanded. Austin rolled his eyes and walked towards her. He set down the white shirt he was holding and turned Ally around. He grabbed the zipper. He noticed the way her shoulder blades grew goose bumps when his fingers made contact with her skin.

He smirked, "I knew you always had feelings for me."

"It's cold in here and your fingers keep tickling my back! Just zip up the fucking dress!" Ally spat at him. She heard a unimpressed scoff and she looked over and saw an old lady shaking her head and muttering about how Ally had a bad mouth. "Bitch." Ally mumbled when she was out of earshot. She felt something vibrating against her back. "Are you laughing at me?"

"No," Austin's voice failed him when it shook with laughter.

"Zip. Me. Up."

"On it, Sir," his smirk grew. Ally rolled her eyes and waited for Austin to do up the zipper. "It's stuck," Austin grumbled as he tugged harder on the dress.

"Well, don't tug on it! You'll break it! Then we'll have to buy a broken dress!" Ally snapped.

"The guys were right; you are Bitch McCrabby Pants." Austin said.

"I am not!" she elbowed him in the rib cage.

"Ow," Austin groaned, "Just stand still. I'll get it done." he told her, forcing her to stand still. Ally nearly relaxed into the feeling of his palms on her shoulders but she forced her body to stand stiff. Now was no time to seek the comfort of her best friend's hands. With that last thought: Austin was her best friend. She couldn't like the feeling of his palms on her bare skin. It just wasn't right. Ally waited for Austin's hands to leave her back so she could feel like her skin wasn't on fire anymore.

Dallas stared down at the two bottles of shampoo in his hands, "Crew or Redken?" he moved his hands as if they were a scale as he valued his options.

"Who the fuck cares? It's shampoo! Just buy it and let's get going!" Elliott said, impatiently.

"Well, unlike you two _dirtballs_, I like to feel clean and I like it when my hair is clean. Especially when I can smell how clean it is. Which reminds me, I also need to get some cologne-"

"Dude, you're a chick!" Elliott said, looking at him. "Why the hell does it matter how you smell?"

"Well," Trent said, "Smelling nice does get the attention of the ladies."

Elliott looked between Trent and Dallas. He turned to Dallas. He gave him cold eyes as he jabbed a finger into Dallas's chest, "Stay away from him." he told him sternly.

"Sir, Yes, Sir," Dallas said.

"Don't call me Sir. It makes me feel old." Elliott replied.

"Sir, Yes-" Dallas grimaced, "Okay."

"Thank you," breathed Elliott.

Ally was gripping the dressing room door. "Just pull!" she demanded him.

"I'm pulling!" Austin snapped back, "The zipper is stuck!" he grunted. He was nearly building up a sweat from tugging on the zipper so much. He was surprised that it hadn't broken yet. He gripped the dress and then gave one last hard pull on the zipper. "Got it!" he told her.

"It's about fucking time," Ally growled at him.

"Don't pretend you didn't love my hands on you." he told her, smirking again as he backed away from her. Ally turned around and fixed any wrinkles in her dress. Austin watched her for a moment. He hadn't noticed how nicely her hair framed her face before. At least he was noticing it now: How beautiful his best friend was.

"Well?" she looked at him, "Do I look like a fairy yet?" she asked.

"Actually, there's a strong resemblance between you and Fiona's Fairy God Mother." Austin said, tapping his chin as he recalled his favourite animation movie. Ally looked at him, a frown pressed onto her lips. He flashed his palms at her, "Kidding! I'm kidding!"

"You better be," she threatened, "I wouldn't mind throwing you through a paper shredder either. You might be my best friend but that doesn't mean I don't hate you."

"You love me," Austin said, giving her a crooked smile. Ally sneered at him. "Well, Dress looks good. Let's get the fuck out of here. Grandma has been staring me down since I walked into the place." He pointed his thumb towards an old lady who wasn't very secretively checking out Austin.

"Nasty," Ally crinkled her nose before she turned around. "Do you mind?" she asked.

"What was the point in that?!" Austin demanded.

"Well, I had to see if it fit _completely. _Now hurry up. This thing is itchy." Ally said. Austin rolled his eyes and reached for the zipper to get her out of the dress.

"So, this is what it feels like to undress you," he said, his chest pressed up against her back and his lips near her ears.

"Austin," Ally said, her tone firm.

"Yeah?" he whispered.

"Get the fuck away from me." she demanded, her tone full of venom.

Austin sighed, "You're no fun."

Dallas jumped out from his dressing room. "How do I look?" he questioned, striking a pose.

"Beautiful," Elliott said sarcastically, "Now take off your dress and let's get to the food court. I'm hungry."

The sound of soft giggles was heard in the distance. The three boys looked over and saw three girls standing in the corner of the store watching the boys with their hands pressed against their lips to muffle the sound of their shy laughter.

The three boys exchanged glances as smirks tugged on their lips. "Looks like somebody took an interest in me," Elliott said, straightening on his shirt.

"Oh, please," Trent said, "It's probably me."

"_Or_," Dallas drawled, "It's me. I do look quite fancy in this new shirt." Dallas said, looking at his shirt and straightening out any wrinkles that may have creased there.

Trent and Elliott observed Dallas for a moment before shaking their heads and saying in unison, "No."

Dallas frowned.

"I'll prove it to you." Elliott walked towards the group of girls and smiled softly. "I couldn't help but notice you staring. It's me, isn't it?" he said, cockily.

"Actually," said a girl with pretty red hair, "We were looking at that one over there. In the white shirt. His muscles are like...so hot."

"He's like so hot!" the other two chorused.

Elliott blinked twice before he slowly turned and looked at his friends who were standing there. He then looked back at the girls. "Dallas...You think Dallas is hot?"

"Oh, what a different name!" said the blonde girl, her eyes sparkling.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," muttered Elliott. He turned around. "Dallas, you got some fans over here. Even though..." he dramatically looked over to the three girls, "I'm a sex God in bed. There's an odd reason they take a liking for you." Elliott glared at Dallas as he walked past him. Elliott stood next to Trent.

The two watched Dallas with the ladies. "What is up with him, man?" Trent asked, "It's like the more he's a total chick, the more they stick to him!"

"I hear ya, man," Elliott shook his head, "There's something about him that just makes my temper snap."

"Either the chick's like that," Trent said, "Or they're all fucked up."

Trent and Elliott stood in a moment of silence. They watched the girls smile and giggle obnoxiously as Dallas continued to talk their ears off. They looked at each other and spoke in unison, "They're fucked up."

"Look at him! Like, fucking look at him!" Elliott said, after fifteen minutes of watching Dallas endless flirt and realizing that the girls liked him even more now.

"I see him, man, I see him." Trent replied.

"You know," Elliott shook his head, "I bet Austin and Ally don't have to deal with any of this."

After a couple more hours, Austin and Ally were waiting for the boys outside the car. Ally was leaning up against the door. She was watching Austin walk back and forth, trying to get a hold of Dez who was not answering his phone.

"_At the tone, please record your message. When you are finished recording, you may hang up-_"

"-No, I was just gonna sit here and wait until he picked up the phone," he said sarcastically.

"-_Or press pound for more options. If you would like assistance on your call, press 1. If you would like to replay your message press 2, if you would like to be connected to an operator, press 3, if you would like to delete your message, press 7, if you would like to record a different voice message, press 4, if you would_-"

"Oh, my God! Just play the beep already!" Austin cried, angrily.

Ally watched a flustered Austin yell at the phone. She smirked, trying not to laugh as he grew more hasty with the computer-operated voice. She listened to him shout and scream, earning odd looks from people in the parking lot. Ally just shook her head.

"I will fucking stab you, computer-phone lady!" Austin growled. Ally had never seem him so angry. He was usually very level headed. Nonetheless, it was very amusing. Austin's eyes widened suddenly as they filled with flaming anger, "There is no eleven, you _fucking whore_!" he shouted.

"Language, Austin," Ally said smugly. Austin glared at her. She gave him a look in return. Austin ignored her, turning his back to her.

"_I'm sorry. The person you are trying to reach, does not have enough space to record a voice call. If you would like to-"_

"Goddamit!" Austin screamed, throwing his phone across the parking lot. Both him and Ally watched it fly until they heard a loud crash and a car siren. Austin was breathing heavily, blinking as he realized what he'd just done. He had just gotten rid of his phone. He slowly looked over at Ally.

"At least you have a good throw." Ally said. Austin groaned and jumped into the car. Ally laughed slightly and got into the passenger side as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Ally was holding a handful of purses. She had cash spilling out her pocket. She couldn't find Austin as she glanced around the room. She wondered where he had gone. She looked forward and her eyes widened as they fixated on the bride. Her hair was dark and her eyes were hurt. It was Trish. Dez was glaring at Ally from across the room, holding Trish tightly.

"Trish, I-"

"You crashed my wedding! You crashed _my _wedding?!" Trish shrieked, suddenly in front of Ally. Ally didn't recall seeing her move. Ally was speechless. She would never do such a thing. She didn't even remember getting here.

"No, Trish, I wouldn't do that to you-"

"I can't believe you! You're such a bitch!" screamed Trish. Ally was helpless, looking around for Austin. He always seemed to have her back, why didn't he now? "You're supposed to be my best friend! You just stole from my wedding!"

Trish practically spoke out a novel to Ally, describing how selfish and greedy Ally was. Ally believed every word because really she was selfish and greedy, wanting so much money and not caring about anybody but the money.

"Don't ever talk to me again, Ally! I thought not inviting you was enough to keep you away! You're a selfish bitch! I knew I couldn't trust you! I was stupid to trust you!" Trish howled. Her words were bruising Ally. She couldn't lose Trish, not Trish. Trish was her best friend after Austin. Ally had lost a lot of people in her life and losing Trish was not going to be an option. It didn't have to be an option, if it was fate.

"Trish, I can explain-"

Ally was given no chances to explain as Trish was still screaming and hollering at her, telling her about how selfish she was, telling her about how she'd ruined everything, their friendship included. Ally was losing Trish. She couldn't lose Trish, but she was. Her other concern was that she could not find Austin anywhere. He had left her. Where was he? Why had he gone away? Her eyes raked over the judgmental glances of the guests, she didn't care for their eyes, she just needed to find Austin.

Ally's eyes fly open and the room's dark but there's a silhouette in front of her, shaking her awake. Her eyes settle on the blonde boy who had been absent in her dream and she tosses her arms around his neck. Because if the dream was true, if she really did lose Trish, at least she had Austin. At least she always had Austin and Austin would never leave. He wouldn't leave, right? He wouldn't decide that he hated this lifestyle and run away from it? Run away from her?

His arms are gripping her back and suddenly she can breathe again. She guessed she was holding her breath in the dream. _Dream_. She's so happy that it was just a dream. Trish is still her friend, she never crashed that wedding. She did not crash her best friend's wedding.

Ally had no idea that she'd started weeping softly into Austin's shoulder until he's rubbing her back and whispering into her ear that she should tell him what's wrong, what she'd just dreamt about. She doesn't want to tell him because it was silly. Nothing to cry over. It was just one of those dreams where it's scary in the moment and then you wake up, breathe in relief, and fall back to sleep. But she's so afraid that it's going to come true, that she can't help but cry.

"Ally," Austin tried again, "What happened?"

She grips onto him like he's her lifeline. She doesn't ever want to let go. She felt pathetic being held by her best friend who was ushering her not to cry anymore, convincing her that it was just a bad dream because she does have a lot of those and _every single time_, Austin is the one assuring her that everything is okay.

She's not supposed to cry in front of her best friend. She's supposed to rob weddings with him, steal wallets with him, she's supposed to make fun of him and laugh when he insults her back, she isn't supposed to do this, she isn't supposed to need him so much. But she does. He was more than a best friend and a little different from a brother. She didn't know what he was, but she needed him.

He manages to get a look at her face. His eyes are concerned. Ally just wants to fall back to sleep and pretend that this never happened. It's the same feeling every other time she has a bad dream. Austin never seemed to question her about it the next day so she just prayed daylight would come soon. "What did you dream about?" his voice is soft like he's soothing a child. Oh, man, she felt like a child.

"I couldn't find you," she choked out and that was it. That was all she was willing to say. She wasn't going to tell him that she was upset because she dreamt about crashing the wrong wedding. It was silly and really, not worth the tears.

"Well, I'm here. I'm right here." Austin whispers, kissing her forehead. She liked it when he did that because she always actually felt like he cared about her. For once in her life, someone cared. He still holds her and she holds him. Ally's got issues and she never wants Austin to be the friend who always has to piece her together, hold her together, be the one who stands there only to fill the void in her heart. He's not that friend, he's just her best friend. Somebody who is supposed to do all of that and at the same time, slap you or yell at you when you're being nonsensical.

It's weird, really, when he sees her like this. She's so headstrong, dauntless, and independent that when she does break, when she does lean on him, he's hardly prepared to hold her up but he always manages. He always manages to keep her from falling apart completely. He'd always hold her together because that's what best friend's do.

Especially for the ones they feel a little stronger for than they should.

No, Austin has never concluded that this is a _crush_. He just believes that Ally's his best friend and he's supposed to feel strongly about her considering how long he'd known her. He's failed to notice that he really enjoys it when she smiles, especially when he's the reason, and that when he noticed Elliott check Ally out once, the raging jealousy that nearly tore his veins open.

He runs his fingers through her hair and places a soft kiss on her temple. It seems to be the only thing that ever makes her stop crying. Ally's got a history with people walking out on her and he promises himself to never _ever_ be one of those people. He would not walk out on her, even if there was the odd reason that he had to, he would never do it.

Ally's nearly recovered from her hysteric's as she's now lying inside his bed next to him. Her arms around wrapped around his waist, she's afraid to let him go. Austin has an arm wrapped around her, keeping her tightly flush against him. He's drawing random shapes on her lower back with his index finger and every time he thinks she's asleep, he'll stop until she opens her eyes and then he continues again. He's desperate for her to remain calm and fall back to sleep. He hated when she cried. She never did it often, but when she did, it was the thing he hated to see the most.

Who knew when morning appeared, but when it did, Ally was already out of bed. She had already scanned her eyes through the newspaper and there was definitely another wedding to crash. It was small and it would definitely be tough, but of course Ally would be up for the challenge. Ally was already bouncing with excitement at the money she would find.

Ally looked over at the door where she heard the obnoxious knocking and the sounds of mumbling voices from the other side. She wonders if she'll regret opening it but she does anyway. Elliott, Trent, and Dallas are standing there.

"Good morning!" they chorus.

Austin, who still had his face in the pillows, was rudely awaken by the harmonizing voices. He groaned tiredly and slowly lifted his head. He sneaks a squinting glance towards the door and spots the three boys crowded around their door. "It's only 6 AM." Austin's voice was groggy.

"Actually, it's nearly noon!" Dallas cheers.

"Noon?" Ally gawked. She looked at the paper in her hands. The wedding was in two hours. "We have to get going! This wedding is in two hours and it's going to be a doozey!" Ally pranced off towards the bathroom.

"A doozey?" Trent echoed.

"Who even says that anymore?" asked Elliott.

"Ally does," Austin mumbled, face into his pillow. After swinging her hair up in a pony tail, Ally scurried over to Austin's bed and tugged off the blankets. Austin groaned louder.

"Austin, we can sleep tonight after we're bathing in more cash!" Ally said. She grabbed his foot and pulled him off the bed. Austin helplessly reached for something to stop him from falling to the ground with a thump, but it was too late, his head had already made contact with the floor.

"Ally," Austin growled. He was not a morning person. He scrubbed his fingers through his hair and glowered at her. She sent him a look. He sighed. "Everyone get ready. We have a wedding to crash."

**. . . . . . . . . **

"Well, that is just the sweetest thing I've ever heard," Ally smiles plastically at the woman she was having a conversation with. Her hands discretely slips into the stranger's purse and snatches her wallet. She glances across the hall and makes eye contact with Austin. He takes this as his cue and makes his way over. He pretends to stumble into their table and apologize frantically. In the midst of his rambling, nobody notices Ally slip the wallet into Austin's jacket.

Austin and Ally exchange a smirk before he takes flight heading towards the table of gifts. He snags a few things and he's not sure how he manages to sneak the gifts into his jacket without a stranger noticing but he did. He takes a look at Ally and sees she's now flirting with a boy. She slips a hand in his back pocket and there goes his wallet right under her arm and he's too busy going on about something to notice the robbery.

Austin looks to his left and sees Elliott dabbing at his fake tears. The girls around him are young and crying because whatever lie he'd told was a huge sob story that just got to their hearts. Austin stares for a moment and arches his eye brows when Elliott sends him a cocky grin as a red-haired woman leads him away, obviously for some _business._

Austin's eyes rake over everyone before they land on the bride and groom. The bride is smiling at him with sparkling eyes and as the groom is saying something while opening his very fat wallet and flipping through tons of money. Austin's eyes grow wide with greed. He wants that money.

He scurries towards Ally and pulls her aside. Ally looks at him confused. "What's wrong?" she questioned him. He looked around and turned her to face the head table.

"That groom has a wallet full of cash. We need to get it." Austin said.

"Austin, there is no way we can sneak the groom's wallet. It's one thing robbing the guests, it's another thing robbing the groom whom everybody is watching the entire night." Ally said, turning to give him a pointed look.

"I don't fucking care! I just care about that wallet! It's fat and full of large numbers! I want it and I'm going to get it." Austin stated firmly. Ally stared at him for a moment before turning her head and gripping onto a strong, tuxedo arm.

It was Trent's tuxedo arm that she'd pulled and forced him to stand with them. He looked at Ally alarmed before raising his eye brows. "Trent," Ally said, "You need to do something about that groom." Ally told him, pointing at the groom who was still having a great time, totally unaware of what Austin and Ally wanted from him.

"The groom?" Trent gawked, "You guys are going to steal from the fucking groom?"

"Yup," Austin and Ally said in unison.

"But," Austin said, "We can't do it without some backup. So if you could please just..." he trailed off and motioned towards the groom. Trent bit his lip. Austin sighed, "I'll pay you one hundred bucks."

"Done." Trent said quickly. He smirked at the duo, "Let me work my magic." He wandered off.

Austin and Ally watched Trent walk towards the head table. "What do you think he'll do?" questioned Ally.

"I don't know, probably distract him with a warm conversation, maybe spill some juice on him or some shit-" Suddenly, Trent's knuckles collided with the groom's jaw, "-Or he could just do that." Austin deadpanned as Ally nodded, blinking twice. The guests had gone ballistic.

"Here's our chance, let's go!" Austin whispered.

Austin and Ally scurried towards the head table, pretending to be frantic and ready to help the groom. Trent was a big help, still kicking and swinging at the groom while guests held him back. He yelled about the groom stealing his woman but nobody was listening to him.

Ally reached into the groom's pocket and snatched the wallet, she shoved it at Austin who nearly squealed with joy as he felt how heavy it was. He really loved this job. He snuck the wallet into his jacket and then pushed himself and Ally out of the scene.

The duo were laughing as they made it into the quiet hallway, just outside the back doors. "Open the wallet!" Ally encouraged as Austin reached into his suit and pulled out the wallet. They gawked as they saw all the cash.

"Holy shit," Austin breathed, wonder in his eyes. The doors suddenly burst open and they dragged out a still hysterical Trent. Austin quickly shoved the wallet back into his suit jacket.

"I am so sorry about my friend!" Ally gushed to the men who had pulled him out, "He has these manic episodes. We don't know what triggers them-"

"Shut the fuck up and control your friend." spat the older man before he huffed and walked inside along with the other men who had helped pull Trent out.

Ally scoffed, "Rude."

Trent laid on the floor groaning. "I got kicked in the side," he moaned, holding himself. Ally snorted before she burst into laughter, Austin once again laughing with her. "You think this is fucking funny?" questioned Trent, breathing through the pain.

"Yeah," Austin and Ally cackled, exchanging glances.

"Fuck you guys," Trent grumbled, slumping against the wall. Dallas came running out the doors.

"Trent, oh my god, I had no idea who had a thing for the bride!" Dallas exclaimed, running his hands through his hair.

"I don't," mumbled Trent, glaring at Austin and Ally who ignored him as they flipped through the cash excitedly, murmuring softly to one another as they sorted out how much money the two of them would get.

"Then why the hell did you react that way?" Dallas questioned, frowning.

"Because these fuckers needed their money!" Trent growled. Dallas backed away slightly.

"Which reminds me," Ally grinned up at Austin, "I got you something."

"What?" Austin looked at her confused.

Ally reached into her bra and pulled out a smart phone. "I took it right out of some teen's pocket. Kids should know by now that the back pocket is the worst place to keep your phone. It's yours now, considering you threw your other one across a parking lot."

Austin took the phone, "Awesome!" he grinned.

"I know," Ally smiled bigger, "All you need to do is back up the phone and personalize it. Then it's all yours."

Trent and Dallas exchanged glances. "I thought they said they didn't have a thing?" Dallas voiced. Trent shrugged.

Ally turned around and glared, "We don't."

"Your stealing things and using it to buy him gifts...Sounds like there's something going on to me," Dallas shrugged.

"I fucking hate you." Ally said.

"I've heard." Dallas grimaced.

"Let's get out of here," Ally said, "We've got all we need."

"Where's Elliott?" questioned Dallas.

Austin was walking away next to Ally as he looked over his shoulder and voiced, "Last I saw, he was heading into a very private room with some girl."

"Man, Why does he always get the chicks?" Trent whined as he got up from the floor, wincing. His body hurt and he was sure he pulled several muscles from the instigated fight.

"Because you're always off punching groom's," said Dallas as he walked behind Austin and Ally with Trent.

"That was just tonight!"

"Whatever. You know, I like getting to know people. For who they are. Not just so I can sleep with them. One day, I'm gonna marry a beautiful woman who is going to love me for all my flaws and imperfections and I will love her the same-"

"-Dude." Trent looked at him. Dallas looked back at him. "Shut the fuck up."

Dallas only shrugged.

**. . . . . .**

"This is great," Ally grinned, shuffling the money in her hands as she sat on the motel bed. Austin was leaning against the wall, watching her. "Austin, over the last few weeks, we've gotten so much money...We could buy anything we want, we could do anything we want." She shook her head in disbelief and thumbed through the cash for the one millionth time.

"Yeah, I know," Austin said, but his voice sounded distant and Ally noticed because, well, Ally notices everything. She looked back up at Austin and he was staring directly at her.

She frowned slightly, "Is something wrong?"

Austin swallowed and shook his head, "No," he even managed to quirk his lips upwards slightly. Ally stared at him for a moment and Austin knew that she didn't believe him. "It's nothing...Just...I just keep thinking about... last night, I don't know."

Ally felt her insides flip because she really hated talking about the bad night's she has. Instead of ignoring him or talking about it, she gives a laugh. "You make it sound like we did something."

Austin laughed slightly, because he really should have worded that better. The laughter faded and he stared straight at her as if her in his line of vision was the only thing he could ever see, not the money in her hands, not the bed, not the walls, not the entire room. Just Ally. "But you know what I mean," he said gently.

Ally swallowed hard and stared back at him for a moment. There was no lightheaded humor in her eyes, her lips weren't quirked into a small smirk, there was no annoyance tagged in her facial expression, and she seemed to not have anything left in her to make a sarcastic or witty remark.

Ally couldn't handle the seriousness or the tension in the air so she looked back down to the cash. She really thought she was done thumbing through it but she guessed she wasn't because she did it over and over and over again. She didn't like awkwardness or tension, she liked amusement and wittiness.

"You should talk about it." Austin said, hands in his pockets, staring at her.

"I don't need to," Ally denied, a sharp edge in her voice but the corner of her lip was quirked slightly. Austin couldn't tell if it was the formation of a smile or a smirk. She was never good at keeping a straight face.

Austin shook his head, his eye brows towards the ceiling as he stared at the light there before shrugging his shoulders and looking back at her, "You always say that, Ally. Every time. At some point, you're really going to need to talk about it."

"There's nothing to talk about, Austin," Ally said, finally dropping the money on the bed. She was sitting on her knees, hands in her lap.

"No, no, you _say _there's nothing to talk about, but I _know_ there is definitely something to talk about." Austin replied and Ally rolled her eyes slightly because she could feel an argument coming on. It was stupid, Ally thought to herself, she had a silly nightmare and he's acting like she's some troubled girl who needs counseling.

"You have nightmare's, too." Ally tried, thinking this would bounce back but it didn't when he replied.

"Not like yours."

"Like mine?" Ally echoed, "What do you mean _like mine_?"

Austin didn't reply.

"No, no," Ally frowned, "Don't do that," she told him, "Don't just _stop talking_! What did you mean? What did you mean when you said _like mine_? I want to know." There was a cold amusement in her eyes. She really did want to know what he meant, but Austin knew what this was: he'd offended her.

"You know what I meant," Austin spat.

"No, I don't think I do." Ally glowered at him. Austin rolled his eyes, looking away from her and staring off at a scratch that was on the wall.

"You're my best friend, Ally," Austin said, shrugging, "Sometimes I just need to know what's wrong."

She hadn't expected that reply. Austin pushed himself off of the wall and grabbed his leather jacket. Ally straightened up when she saw him heading for the door. "Where are you going?" Ally questioned.

"Out."

"That's what _he_ said when he left us," Ally voiced.

Austin stepped out of the motel and looked at Ally, "I'm not your Dad." Then he shut the door.

Ally stared at the door where he had just been. She scoffed and then sighed. She looked at the money on the bed and then tossed a few bills into the air and watched them flutter to the ground. "Well, that was just great." she mumbled to herself.

And in the middle of the night, it's there again. That stupid dream. That dream that's not even worth being uptight about because it's not real and it's stupid. Trish doesn't invite her to the wedding and she ends up crashing it and destroying her friendship with Trish. It's stupid and it'll never happen because Ally would never crash Trish's wedding, not even if Austin asked her to which he never would. Ally's many things, heartless isn't one of them.

Ally's staring at the ceiling, reliving the dream in her mind. It's just the way Trish looks at her that's got her tossing and turning. She's seen people look at her like that before, like she's a screw up, a fuckup. She doesn't want to be a fuckup but she knows she is because, come on, she crashes wedding's for God's sake. You can't be a bigger failure or fuckup than that. But the only real reason the look on Trish's face bothers her so much is because she knows that face. It's the same face her mother gave her father before he took off into the night and never came back the next day, or the day after that and so on. He didn't even pack, it seemed he wasn't in the mood for goodbye's.

There's a lump in Ally's throat and she rolls her eyes because it's just fantastic that a stupid dream could do something like this to a person. Ally never cries and she doesn't know why or how her dreams could make her do it so easily.

She turns onto her side and her eyes land on Austin. He's sleeping peacefully, his back to her. The plus to rooming with Austin was that he didn't snore, unless he had a cold. Other than that, it was like nobody was in the room. Her eyes were boring into the empty space next to Austin,

It didn't even take too much thinking before she'd slipped out of bed and crawled onto his bed. She pulled the blankets down slightly and tucked herself inside the bed, her cold body pressed against Austin's warm back. The coldness of her skin coming into contact with Austin's warm skin startles him. His eyes open tiredly and he frowns. He looks over his shoulder slightly and sees the body next to him. He turns over and gets a look at who crawled next to him. He sees his best friend. The girl whom he hadn't talked to since earlier that evening.

"Couldn't sleep?" he questions, his voice groggy. Ally shakes her head and looks at him. Her eyes are red and glassy - she was crying. He knows it, too. "Do you want to talk about it?" Ally shakes her head. "Didn't think so," he mumbles, "Get some sleep."

He turns onto his side, his back facing her and he tries to sleep once more. He feels Ally curl towards his back, nestling her face into the nape of his neck and suddenly he feels bad about whatever is going on in her head but he's still hostile about why she wouldn't talk to him. He knows if Trish were to ask, Ally would tell her so why can't she tell him? He's not jealous of Trish and Ally's friendship, of course not, he just wants to be the one that she runs to when things go wrong. He wants to be her safe ground. He wants to be her protector.

**. . . . . .**

The three boys in the backseat were looking between Austin and Ally. Ally was staring out her window and Austin was tapping his fingers on his wheel, waiting for the traffic light to turn green. The duo hadn't swapped a word all morning.

"So..." Trent started, "I'm sensing some tension."

"Trent, Shut the fuck up," Elliott said. He leaned between the driver's seat and passenger seat, eyeing the duo. "So, what happened?" he questioned, "Did he make a move on you?" Elliott gasped, "He did, didn't he? And now he's heartbroken because you don't feel the same way. I bet that Austin deals with heartbreak out of anger, doesn't he-"

"Elliott," Austin snapped, "I did not make a move on her, I'm not heartbroken, and you need to sit your ass in your seat before I get pulled over by some asshole cop." Austin stepped hard on the gas, flying through the green light and causing Elliott to tumble back into his seat.

"What the hell, man? That wasn't very nice." Elliott frowned, rubbing his elbow where he'd hit in on the door.

"I fucking hate you," Austin huffed, shaking his head.

"Isn't that Ally's line?" Dallas asked.

"No, Dallas, it's not Ally's line, it's everybody line because you're so fucking annoying and I'm starting to wonder why we even bothered to let you help us out because now it seems like a really fucking stupid idea." Austin spat, clenching the wheel.

Dallas frowned, shrinking down in his seat. He glanced between Elliott and Trent then mumbled, "Gee, I hope they're not this moody all the way to the airport."

"I hope they're not this moody all the way to Vegas," replied Elliott. Austin and Ally rolled their eyes.

"Just because you're mumbling, doesn't mean we can't hear you," Ally said, pressing her lips together in a thin line as she turned in her seat and looked at the three boys behind her. They all shrugged.

Dallas reached into his bag and pulled out an item, "Pop rocks anyone?"

**Aaaand the crew is off to Vegas! Now, this is when the crazy cool stuff starts to go down. This chapter was obviously a lot more dramatic than previous chapters, but I wanted to sneak in some of Ally's background into the story, I probably won't get around to doing Elliott's, Dallas', or Trent's, but I'll try to pull in some of Austin's background sooner or later.**


End file.
